Atraccion Inevitable
by noeliaxd
Summary: hinata siempre fue un niña timida y cobarde que vive enamorada de su mejor amigo, pero desde que naruto se cruzo en su vida la atraccion que ejerce sobre ella, la esta convirtiendo en otro tipo de mujer, y apesar de que el, esta con el corazon roto, la misma fuerza invisible lo atre a hinata, juntos experimentaran sensaciones nuevas y peligrosas de las cuales no podran escapar.
1. Chapter 1

**hoooola, aqui de nuevo con mi segundo naruhina XD (me encanta esta pareja), espero que les guste esta historia, y se animen a regalarme un review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Debo aclarar que solo he tomado prestado los personajes de naruto, ninguno de ellos me pertenece, son propiedad del grandioso Masashi Kishimoto, sin mas que decir los dejo leer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mi Novio Falso**_

Siempre estuve enamorada de mi mejor amigo….

Me encanta su manera salvaje de ser, él es fiel a lo que piensa, agresivo cuando quiere algo y tan noble y de corazón puro, que inspira confianza.

Sus labios son delgados, pero muy bien delineados, tiene el cabello castaño y alborotado, y en ambos lados de sus mejillas unas marcas rojas semejantes a un par de colmillos adornan su rostro perfecto, dándole un aire salvaje, que va de acuerdo a su personalidad.

Yo no puedo evitar hablar de su cuerpo sin sentirme una pervertida por desearlo tanto.

Pasaría toda mi vida, describiendo sus cualidades, así que solo diré lo que más amo de él….

Su sonrisa, por dios cuando sonríe el mundo se detiene, siento mi corazón correr a mil, el aire me falta y me llena de tanta calidez el alma que hasta llego pensar que muero de felicidad.

El poder que ejerce sobre mí, es inexplicable, literalmente bailo al son que el canta, si me pidiese mi vida, sin dudarlo se la regalaría, yo sencillamente lo amo…

Ayer fue una de tantas noches, en las que soñé con él, le agradezco infinitamente a mi subconsciente que me permita tenerlo aunque sea solo en sueños.

Recuerdo perfectamente estar prisionera entre los brazos de kiba, comiéndome sus labios y abriendo lentamente su camisa, para poder acariciar su pecho desnudo, el me apretaba más a su cuerpo, mientras por debajo de mi blusa sus manos recorrían mi vientre, poco a poco subiendo hasta llegar a mis pechos.

Y Así comiéndonos los labios entre sonrojos, risas y caricias hubiésemos seguido toda la vida si no fuera por mi querida e inoportuna hermana, quien me obligo a salir de tan sublime sueño, pues el traicionero sol ya hace horas había salido, y tenía mil y un tareas que cumplir.

En fin, el simple hecho de recordar esa imagen, me hace estremecer.

Hoy voy a verlo, me dijo que tiene preparada una sorpresa para mí, y eso me llena de tanta dicha, el solo saber que se molestó en preparar un detalle para mi es algo grandioso.

No voy a mentir, decir que tengo curiosidad es poco, estoy comiéndome las uñas de los nervios, quien sabe, quizás hoy sea el día que tanto e añorado, quizás hoy el despierte enamorado de mí y me pida a besos que sea suya….

Muero de la angustia, por no saber qué diablos ponerme, no me va a quedar más opción que colocarme un short jean negro y un polo blanco ceñido con la imagen de la torre Eiffel impresa en él, y creo que usare mis convers negras para completar el atuendo.

Ya es hora, debo de empezar a arreglarme, para… ¿mi cita?, ¿puedo llamarlo así? wuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa estoy tan, tan feliz, que no sé cómo describirlo.

Llegue a la heladería como habíamos acordado, él ya me estaba esperando, me apresure a acercarme lo salude emocionada y con un rubor pintado sobre mi rostro.

- Hola Hina –-me saludo kiba con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba–-

- ¿Estas lista para tu sorpresa? –-dijo tomándome de ambos hombros y mirándome a los ojos, lógicamente, el que hiciera eso me provoco un sonrojo aún más notorio, y hasta podría jurar que mis sonidos cardiacos eran oídos por todos los presentes en el local–-

- ¡Claro que sí! -respondí emocionada a mas no poder-

- Bueno entonces… -dijo kiba, mientras se colocaba detrás de mí y me tapaba los ojos, - voy a contar a la de tres y después podrás mirar, ¿de acuerdo?

No dije palabra alguna, solo afirme con mi cabeza

- 1…2…y…3 -conto kiba-

Cuando me destapo los ojos, vi parado frente a mí a un tipo de cabellera rubia, igual de alborotada que la de kiba, de ojos azules profundos, en los cuales puedes perderte y para ser sincera, ese hombre era muy guapo.

El rubio tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo, y se le veía tan adorable.

Atrás de él estaba Ino, con ella llevo una relación peculiar, lo único en que común que tenemos es a kiba, él es nuestro mejor amigo y desde hace un año que Ino se mudó para acá no se nos despega de encima, ella es la acosadora número uno de kiba.

Ino había hecho con el chico rubio, exactamente lo que kiba conmigo, yo no tenía la más mínima idea de que se trataba todo esto.

- Hina, él es Naruto, y adivina… va ser tu próximo novio -dijo kiba dejándome perpleja-

Yo solo pestañe incrédula y más confundida que nunca.

Por su parte Ino le repetía exactamente lo mismo a Naruto y el solo dijo un gran y sonoro ¡queeeeeeeeeeee!

No pude sostenerle la mirada, estaba más que roja por la vergüenza.

- Vamos hermanito no seas tímido, mira lo linda que es de rostro y tiene buen cuerpo, además su personalidad es muy dulce -dijo Ino, no sé si para alagarme o para burlarse de mí.-

Naruto se voltio y se llevó a Ino, prácticamente a rastras sujetando su muñeca.

Yo por mi parte seguía con la mirada gacha, queriendo matar a kiba por hacerme esa broma de tan mal gusto…

- Hinata -me llamo kiba, de lo más contento, colocándose delante mío, estoy segura que él creía que lo que había hecho estaba totalmente bien, y es más que seguro que esperase un "gracias kiba eres el mejor." -

Pero eso no sucedería….

- ¿Cómo pudiste? -le pregunte al borde de las lágrimas, no por la vergüenza, si no por confirmar que él no me veía como mujer, yo solo era su amiga, y se había tomado la molestia de conseguirme novio, porque no me creía lo suficientemente capaz de conquistar uno por mí misma-

- Hinata, -kiba me respondió- él es mi mejor amigo, es muy buena persona, pero hace poco fue herido, su novia lo traiciono con su primo sasuke, y está en un estado de depresión impresionante, así que creí que lo mejor para él sería conocer a una mujer que verdaderamente se pueda llamar como tal, que sea dulce, comprensiva, bonita y todas esas cualidades que tú tienes, yo creo que le puedes enseñar lo que es el amor de verdad y así podrá salir de ese hoyo oscuro en el que está.

- Pero ¿y donde quedo yo?, ¡yo no lo amo!, apenas lo conozco y me pides que sea su enamorada. ¿Estás loco o qué? -Le dije mirándolo a los ojos con mi rostro lleno de lágrimas traicioneras-

- No te pusiste a pensar en mi siquiera un segundo, y mis sentimientos -le reclamaba herida a kiba-

- No, -dijo kiba-Hinata no pienses eso, claro que pensé en ti, tu estas sola ¿verdad?, bueno pues busque para ti al hombre perfecto, no hay mejor persona en el mundo que Naruto, él es genial como amigo, y aunque no sé cómo sea como novio, te puedo jurar que cuando se enamorada da todo de sí.

- ¡Y eso que!, ¡¿cómo sabes que él se va a enamorar de mí?! además yo ya estoy enamorada. -le dije a kiba mirándolo directamente-

- ¿Qué?, estas bromeando, ¿cómo puede ser posible?, si yo no estoy enterado de nada. -me respondió, quitándole importancia a mis palabras, el creía que conocía todos mis secretos-

- !Eres... eres un….baka! -le grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras cerraba los ojos y lo empujaba con ambas manos.-

Salí corriendo de esa heladería, no quería seguir viendo a kiba, ni escuchar más de esa estúpida y egoísta idea.

- Espera Hinata -escuche que me llamaba, pero no estaba en mis planes detenerme.

Si buscan en el diccionario la definición de torpe les apuesto a que encontraran mi fotografía al lado…

No podía creer que en mi dramática salida, mis estúpidos y traicioneros pies se enredaran con ellos mismo, logrando que cayese, y me golpeara la rodilla, tan fuerte que pude ver ¡sangre!...

Debo confesar que yo, Hinata Hyuga, aparte de ser descoordinada, soy hemofobica, no tolero ver sangre, y cuando note que esta me brotaba de la rodilla derecha, simple y humillantemente me desmaye, y así se fue al diablo mi salida dramática de aquel lugar y solo se convirtió en una patética parodia.

Al despertar estaba en un lugar desconocido, me encontraba mareada, y sentía un dolor molesto en mi rodilla.

Al recorrer el lugar con la mirada, note que se trataba de un departamento bastante lujoso, y muy bien decorado, era muy bonito, y lo mejor de ese lugar era ese joven de ojos azules mirándome de manera inquieta, sentando sobre el sofá de enfrente y junto a él un par de ojos marrones preocupados me observaban….

- Estas bien hina—dijo kiba asustado, por el espectáculo que di-

O por dios acabo de recordar todo, ya no me duele la rodilla, lo que me duele a mas no poder es el orgullo, quiero salir corriendo de este lugar a la voz de ahora.

- Hinata vaya susto que nos diste -dijo Ino, deteniendo mi plan de fuga, al abrazarme tiernamente-

- ¿Qué hago aquí? -fue lo único que pude preguntar con la mirada gacha y con mi cerquillo tapándome los ojos-

- Pues te caíste y bueno todos sabemos lo que te causa el hecho de ver sangre, así que está de más decirte que paso -respondió Ino-

- Gracias -les dije sin atreverme a levantar la mirada-

- Me diste un susto de muerte hina -dijo kiba-menos mal Ino, estaba cerca para ayudarnos, hasta nos ofreció venir a su departamento para curarte

- Pero que cosas dices kibi, sabes que lo hice con el mayor placer, además yo me sentía culpable por lo que te paso hina-dijo Ino, primero sonriéndole coquetamente a , ¿cómo fue que lo llamo?... kibi, y después mirándome a mí, con cierto deje de culpa en su mirar-

- Claro que tienes la culpa, pero no solo tú, sino también este tarado, ¿cómo se les ocurre ir por ahí presentando a dos extraños y afirmarles que van a ser novios?, es de muy mal gusto -dijo Naruto gritando, irritado, pero se le veía muy cómico de esa manera, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, aunque sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas-

Yo lo escuchaba atenta y movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación con cada una de las palabras que les reprochaba a ese par de locos, que al parecer se habían encompinchado, para ponernos en ese aprieto.

Naruto se acercó hacia donde yo estaba sentada, se acuclillo colocándose a mi altura y sonriendo me dijo:

- no les hagas caso, son un par de tarados entrometidos, que no tienen vida propia.

Cogió mi mentón y me levanto el rostro, obligándome a mirarlo, no tienes por qué preocuparte, yo no creo que hayas tenido nada que ver en esta locura, no pienso nada de ti, excepto que eres muy linda, aunque asumo que no debes ser muy inteligente, para ser amiga de ese par (dijo señalando a Ino y kiba, mientras ellos volteaban el rostro a un lado, se cruzaban de brazos y hacían un puchero, mientras al mismo tiempo dijeron con voz infantil "**_solo queríamos ayudar"_**)

Me puso nerviosa sentir su mano sobre mi rostro, y me sonroje cuando lo oí decir que creía que era linda, pero…. ¿cómo se atreve a dudar de mi capacidad intelectual?…-me preguntaba internamente-

Jajajaja, reí muy despacito al entender que no trataba de ofenderme, y cuando vi la escena que Ino y kiba realizaron no pude aguantar más y solté una fuerte carcajada.

- Tu tampoco te preocupes, la verdad yo no quiero que pienses nada raro de mí, y pues… bueno tú también eres lindo, pero no eres para nada mi tipo, no me gustas.-le dije sintiéndome aliviada por ser sincera-

Naruto, me miraba sonriente, pero al oír mi comentario su semblante cambio.

- ¿Así?, pues tú tampoco eres mi tipo, yo las prefiero más listas y con la capacidad de caminar sin matarse. – dijo Naruto con una voz petulante, aun de cuclillas, mirando fijamente hacia mis ojos perlas.

- ¿Qué cosa dices, me estas llamando bruta?, ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¡Oxigenado!—le grite, enfadada , por su falta de delicadeza y pues lo insulte con lo primero que se me paso por la mente-

- ¿Cómo me llamaste?—me pregunto notoriamente molesto, y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡Oxigenado!—le volví a gritar mientras copia su acción y me colocaba frente a él, para que notase lo poco que me intimidada.

- ¡Mi pelo es natural!—me grito de manera irritada, pero cómica ante mis ojos.

- Si tú lo dices… ¡oxigenado!—me burle de el-

- Que si, mira, mira, mi hermana también lo tiene así, es de familia –se defendió Naruto, mientras señalaba a ino-

- Comparten el mismo tiente-dije alzando mi dedo índice cerrando los ojos y poniendo los labios como pucheros-

- Ya entiendo por qué te juntas con ellos eres igual de tonta-volvió a contraatacar naruto

- Tonta tu abuela—le conteste, con el mismo tono arrogante que empleaba al hablar.

- No te metas con mi familia niña llorona cara de tomate—dijo Naruto gritando mucho más fuerte que antes.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO-kiba e ino gritaron al mismo tiempo, pues sabían lo que ocasionaban en mi esas palabras, yo podía ser torpe, descoordinada, amable y hasta dejada, pero si algo me trasformaba y sacaba lo peor de mi eran esa palabras: "cara de tomate", como odiaba esa frase, debido a un trauma de la niñez

**_Flashback_**

_Estaba en el último año del pre escolar, y como era la más pequeña del grupo todos se metían conmigo se robaban el contenido de mi lonchera, y escondían mis lápices de colores, me empujaban y jalaban de mis colitas, hasta que kiba llego a pocas semanas de iniciada las clases._

_Él estaba enfermo por eso no pudo venir desde el primer día._

_- Dejen de molestarla, si se meten con ella les voy a romper el trasero a punta de patadas-dijo kiba, él siempre fue así, y pues el lenguaje que utilizaba se lo había heredado a su madre-_

_- A caso es tu novia o que por que la defiendes-preguntaban mis crueles compañeros-_

_- Claro que no pero es mi amiga y si la tocan ya saben lo que les pasara-sentencio kiba—_

_Yo que estaba sentada en el patio del pre escolar sin dejar de llorar fui salvada por un héroe, lo mire con los ojos brillantes no solo por las lágrimas si no por la emoción de que al fin alguien me llamaba amiga y en ese instante me enamore de él._

_Kiba me tendió la mano acomodo mis trenzas y me sonrió, con sus solo cuatro dientes, era un niño adorable_

_- ¿Cómo te llamas niña?—me pregunto curioso—_

_- Soy Hi-hinata huga (aun no pronunciaba bien mi nombre) le respondí sonrojada a mas no poder._

_Desde ese día kiba y yo éramos inseparables, pero el estar con el lograba pintar en mi rostro un tono rojo, y como siempre andamos juntos yo lógicamente para roja y mucha más cuando él me tomaba de la mano y me daba de comer, creo que para él era su muñeca._

_Pero un maldito día kiba falto a clases y todos los chicas empezaron a meterse conmigo, aun no puedo creer lo crueles que pueden ser los niños a veces…._

_- Hola cara de tomate hoy no está tu novio para cuidarte-dijo una niña pelirosa que por más que intento no recuerdo su nombre-_

_- Él es solo mi amigo—dije muy bajito agachando mi cabeza-_

_- Te crees una princesa cierto, solo porque tu papa es rico, y puede comprarte esos vestidos tan lindos, pero tú solo eres una cara de tomate que no puede lucirlos por lo fea que estas-me dijo la pelirosa-_

_Yo solo escuchaba, mientras empezaba a llorar, aun con la cabeza gacha_

_Todas las chicas a mi alrededor se reunieron y empezaron a unirse a los insultos de la peli rosa todas me gritaban cara de tomate cara de tomate yo solo quería huir de ese lugar, cuando de pronto…_

_- Ya muchachas déjenla, ella es muy linda, no tiene la culpa de ser hija de quien es-dijo una niña peli roja llamada Karin-_

_Todas la miraron sorprendidas y ella les guiño el ojo y como por arte magia todas se quedaron en silencio._

_- Hinata es tu nombre ¿cierto?_

_- Si dije con la cabeza—mientras ella acariciaba mis pelos,_

_- Que te parece Hinata si de ahora en adelante somos amigas,_

_- Seria genial le dije emocionada_

_- Verdad que si—dijo karin sonriéndome- y para sellar nuestra amistad te invito esta tarde a mi casa para comer pastel y ver una película que dice_

_- Claro, le diré a mama que me lleve._

_- Bueno entonces te espero—dijo karin_

_El resto del día paso de lo más normal nadie se metió conmigo yo estaba feliz_

_Cuando llegue a casa le pedí permiso a mi mama para ir a la reunión a la cual había sido invitada pero antes iría a casa de kiba para llevarle los deberes._

_Mi madre me mando con el chofer, primero fuimos a casa de kiba, él estaba súper bien solo había tenido un poco de fiebre pero mañana iría a la escuela, le conté lo que paso y aunque al inicio se enojó después se puso muy contento tanto que quiso acompañarme, y como su mama no lo dejo, me dijo que me adelante que él se escaparía dentro de 10 minutos más o menos era un niño demasiado travieso, además la casa de karin estaba justo en la esquina de la suya._

_Fui a ver a mi nueva amiga llevaba mi mejor vestido pues la ocasión lo ameritaba, le dije al chofer que volviera por mi dentro de un par de horas y él se fue._

_Al llegar a la casa de karin pude ver lo hermosa que era, había un patio y karin estaba ya espérandome en la puerta de su casa, le sonreí feliz y corrí para alcanzarla cuando de pronto ella dio un paso hacia adelante y detrás de ella estaba la pelirosa juntas cerrando su puerta tenían las manos por detrás de sus espaldas y en un momento me vi rodeada de todas las niñas de la escuela…_

_- Hola tomatito.. me dijo la pelirosa_

_- Yo no entendía nada de nada_

_- Por fin llegaste tomate rico, tu papa te dejo visitar a los pobres, eso sí que me sorprende—me dijo karin, con un tono de voz que me hizo sentir miedo_

_Mi padre era el empresario más rico de la ciudad, pero no entendía porque a esas niñas les molestaba tanto ese simple hecho, además ellas también tenían padres de solvencia económica amplia, la casa de karin era una mansión al igual que la de todas, no entendía el porqué de su resentimiento._

_- Ya vamos a comer pastel—pregunte inocente guardando la esperanza de que karin me defendería y juntas entraríamos a su casa-_

_- Claro que comeremos paste—dijo karin—pero primero vamos a divertirnos un rato._

_De pronto sentí como por detrás de mí nuca algo se estrellaba, después por mis piernas, mi cara, mis brazos mi estómago, todo estaba siendo bombardeado por tomate podridos, mientras todas gritaban cara de tomate, cara de tomate, cara de tomate._

_Cuando al fin se detuvieron, yo increíblemente no lloraba, el shock era demasiado fuerte, solo estaba ahí parada con los ojos abiertos_

_- Eso es para que aprendes, y no te creas mejor que nadie, eres una presuntuosa y una desgraciada al igual que el asesino de tu padre—dijo karin—_

_Al escuchar decir que mi padre era un asesino reaccione, yo lo amaba mucho y no iba a permitir que lo insulten…_

_- Cállate no hables de papa de esa forma él es un buena persona_

_- Si fuera buena persona, no hubiese hecho que mi padre se suicide, él es un mostro y tu una cara de tomate fea poca cosa y tonta. -Dijo Karin—_

_- Que cosa era suicidarse yo no entendía?, por eso no le di importancia-_

_- Mi padre es mil veces mejor que el tuyo o el de todas ustedes por eso están celosas,_

_- Plashhhhhh- Sentí una bofetada-_

_- cállate cara de tomate no sabes lo que dices-dijo la pelirosa—_

_Karin me miro con furia y saco lo que escondía detrás de su espalda._

_- Era un frasco de salsa de tomate me lo arrojo al rostro, por el pelo y por debajo de mi vestido, mientras todas me sujetaban y gritaban cara de tomate Hinata es una cara de tomate._

_Ya estaba más que harta esas palabra me enloquecían, así que me enfurecí como jamás en mi corta vida, parecía que tuviese un demonio místico dentro de mí, por que pude soltarme del agarre de estas niñas, y me fui encima de karin arrojándola contra el suelo y golpeándola en la cara, la peli rosa se acercó y me empujo, karin estaba tirada en el suelo no sé si por el dolor de mis golpes o por la impresión._

_Me levante y corrí como un toro enfurecido en dirección a la pelirosa la golpee contra un árbol que estaba dentro del patio de la casa de karin y empecé a jalarle los pelos, ella solo gritaba, yo no razonaba, estaba tan furiosa que no creo que nadie me pudiese reconocer._

_Las demás niñas están en shock viendo como masacraba a la pelirosa, y si no fuera por kiba creo que la hubiese matado, el me a parto de ella, yo lo golpeaba en el pecho, para que me dejase continuar con mi venganza, de pronto me abrazo y dijo ya paso estoy aquí tranquilízate._

_- Al oírlo por fin pude llorar…._

_Al terminar pre escolar y pasar por el colegio las cosas no eran muy distintas, aun se seguían metiendo conmigo, pero nadie se atrevía a decirme cara de tomate porque sabían que esa sencilla frase sacaba lo peor de mi._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Estaba apretando los puños, con tanta fuerza que si no me detuviese sangrarían, alce la cabeza, y lo mire fijamente de manera fiera.

El por instinto retrocedió

No vivirás para volverme a llamar así grite mientras brincaba sobre él y caímos al suelo.

Lo abofetee, jale de sus rubios pelos mordí su brazo, y luego tome un cojín del sillón que estaba en el suelo me acomode mejor entre su vientre bajo y su entrepierna cogí impulso y comencé a golpearlo en el rostro con el cojín.

- Toma maldito oxigenado,

- Que te pasa loca, déjame ya psicópata, kiba ino quítenmela de encima no ven que me quiere matar-

- Muerte a los peliteñidos-grito kiba muy divertido por la escena, ino lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y con una gotita de sudor en su nuca-

- no seas payaso no ves que me está torturando -grito Naruto-

- ino hermanita por favor, está loca tiene una fuerza increíble ayúdame-esta vez Naruto grito pidiendo el apoyo de su hermana-

- Lo siento hermanito, la verdad es que Hinata es de lo más peligrosa cuando está fuera de sí, el único que la controla es kiba.

- entonces dile que mueva el culo y me ayude

- no no no, eso no puede ser posible dijo kiba—hace poco me reganaron por ser un metiche así que ….. te aguantas a menos que me pidas perdón.

- ¡¿Qué?! , el que debería pedir perdón por presentarme a una loca eres ¡tú!

Kiba se voltio al igual que ino dándole la espalda a Naruto mientras ambos reían amas no poder.

mientras ellos discutían yo seguía propinándole golpees al rubio y sin darme cuenta estaba haciendo un movimiento sobre la entre pierna de naruto que al parecer no le desagradaba, al juzgar por el bulto que empecé a sentir crecer sobre mí, que te detengas grito Naruto y en un segundo me levanto ambos brazos sobre mi cabeza atrapando mis muñecas y recostándome contra la pared estábamos aun sentados, pero él tenía su frente sobre la mía, estaba sobre mi respirando acelerado golpeando con su aliento mi rostro a casi milímetros de mi boca, ambos nos mirábamos, y naruto se acercó aún más a mi rostro yo cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre la punta de mi nariz, luego me soltó se levantó y empezó a reírse mientras me tendía la mano, yo la rechace.

Ese momento fue casi mágico cuando sentí sus labios una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo pero después al oírlo reír mi cólera regreso y dije:

- De qué diablos te ríes

- Te pusiste furiosa solo porque te llame…justo en ese momento ino le tapó la boca

- Eres un tarado le dije mientras una venita brincaba en mi frente.

- ya Hinata es suficiente, no crees que ya lo has insultado y golpeado a tu gusto—me dijo kiba—

- pues no- le respondí mientras me volteaba inflando mis cachetes y cruzando mis brazos como señal de indignación

- jajajajajajajaja rieron los tres

- anda Hinata ya vámonos, antes de que mates al pobre oxigenado—dijo kiba sin poder aguantarse la risa al decir esta última palabra.

- no somos oxigenados-gritaron ino y Naruto al mismo tiempo, bastante irritados-

Al salir de ese lujoso edificio, kiba me llevo en su coche a mi casa pero antes de llegar se estaciono en el parque paralelo a la residencial en la que vivía

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada durante todo el camino hasta que kiba rompió el silencio preguntando

- Hinata, en serio estas brava conmigo

- Tu qué crees le respondí

- perdóname por favor

- ummmm- solo eso respondí

- anda apiádate de mí perdóname por favor te lo ruego-

- no podía estar brava con él a pesar de descubrir que yo no significo más que una amiga para él, yo lo amo y el solo hecho de formar parte de su vida y compartir algunos momentos con el me hacen feliz, así que …

- vale está bien no te preocupes

- gracias hina tú sí que eres genial.

- pero promete una cosa pedí

- ¿qué cosa?-pregunto curioso kiba

- no vuelvas a buscarme novio entendiste-le dije muy seria

- te lo prometo…me respondió de manera solemne—

- pero quisiera pedirte un favor especial Hinata-dijo kiba con un tono de voz muy triste yo jamás lo había escuchado así—

- claro lo que sea le dije, al notar esa melancolía en su voz que me hacía sentir tan triste.

- piénsalo por favor me dijo

- ummm ¿qué cosa?-pregunte ingenua

- lo de Naruto

- kiba si no te has dado cuenta él y yo acabamos de casi matarnos esta demás decir que no lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida, además ya te dije que estoy..

kiba me interrumpió para decir:

- él es una muy buena persona, pero últimamente está demasiado deprimido, lo que te dije de su novia es cierto hace 6 meses la encontró en el coche con sasuke un primo lejano de él y pues estaban teniendo… bueno tu sabes, estaban juntos y no solo besándose.

Sasuke y el crecieron juntos como hermanos, y sakura llevaba tres años con Naruto, y él vivía a su alrededor, la amaba y por eso creo que no notaba lo desagradable persona que era y claro que ino y yo tratamos de hacerle ver que sakura era un lobo disfrazado de oveja pero el amor es ciego..

Te cuento todo esto, porque tú eres especial, el simple hecho de estar junto a ti hace feliz a cualquiera, eres muy buena, y quería que lo ayudes a superar a sakura

- Yo comprendo que sufra pero no puedo ayu..-Intente responder pero kiba volvió a interrumpirme

- Intento matarse hace 5 semanas

- Me dejo helada escuchar eso , y recordé la primera vez que oi esa palabra,

**_Flash back_**

Recordé a karin gritando que mi padre era un asesino porque por su culpa el suyo se suicidó, en ese entonces mi madre me explica que mi papa había embargado la empresa del papa de karin, pero había decidido dejarle su casa. Pero igual le dio mucha tristeza al padre de karin y no pudo soportar más, pero que no había sido la culpa de mi padre el que el progenitor de karin tomara esa decisión, pues papa se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en todo lo posible pero no dependía de él la decisión del embargo los demás accionistas fueron los que exigieron embargar y mi padre lucho hasta el final para quedarse con la casa del padre de karin y poder cedérsela.

Pero pese a la explicación de mi mama aun me sentía mal por karin y me hubiese gustado poder ayudarla, pero ella no me lo permitió

**_Fin del flas back_**

- ¿Intento suicidarse?-le pregunte a kiba

- Tomo un frasco entero de pastillas—respondió kiba-

- Yo no decía nada, aun procesaba toda la información

- Ella volverá Hinata, sakura vendrá, le dijo a una prima de ino que volvería a tratar de reconquistarlo, parece que sasuke se cansó de ella, y ahora vuelve por Naruto

- Voltee a ver a kiba preocupada, va a volver después de todo lo que le hizo pregunte

- Sakura, es toda una joyita siempre obtiene lo que quiere, y tiene el poder de manejar a Naruto a su antojo

- Es por eso que ino y yo estamos tan preocupados por el, tenemos miedo de que ella lo dañe otra vez y creo que esta vez él no lo resistiría, por eso creímos que tu podrías ayudarlo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo y hacerle ver lo importante que es.

- Créeme que tanto su hermana como yo lo hemos intentado de todo, para animarlo, pero cada día que pasa, un poco de el muere, prácticamente sakura mato a naruto, o mejor dicho al Naruto que todos conocíamos, ahora es solo un hombre triste, toda le da lo mismo, no se enfada, no se irrita no sonríe, excepto hoy contigo, el volvió a enojarse y a reír, por un segundo volvió a ser el….

- Mi amigo a logrado por lo menos fingir ante nosotros , que está bien y de vez en cuando nos regala una risa de lo más vacía y fingida, pero por lo menos ya habla, aunque sea solo para insultarnos pero lo hace y eso nos alegra mucho

Lo único que conseguimos es que se mudara para acá, va empezar el insti con nosotros mañana, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos para alejarlo ahora la bruja quiere venir hasta acá, pero según se todavía no sabe dónde se encuentra Naruto, pero conociéndola no tardara en enterarse.

- Pero No creas que solo pienso en mi amigo, yo definitivamente también pensé en ti, Naruto de veras que es la mejor persona que conozco después de ti, y creí que ambos se complementarían, por eso preparamos esa sorpresa.

- En realidad ino fue la de la idea, ella vive enamorada de ti, dice que eres súper genial y yo concuerdo.

- No te pido que te enamores de él, solo que lo acompañes y finjas ser su novia hasta esa zorra se aleje de él.

- Naruto tampoco sabe nada ino debe estar explicándole ahora mismo, que ella viene y también debe de estar contándole el pedido que te estoy haciendo…

- Que dices Hinata aceptas ser su novia falsa hasta que sakura se valla-dijo kiba—

- No, sé que decir, no lo sé—déjame pensarlo por esta noche si-

Estaba aturdida, tenía que ordenar mis ideas para poder darle una respuesta.

- Me parece justo-dijo kiba—

**/::::::/**

**bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo, ojala se hayan divertido leyendo, cualquier sugerencia, critica constructiva o destructiva sera bien recibida, hasta el proximo capitulo y no se olviden de dejarme muchos review vale, los quiero bye XD**


	2. Celos, Discusiones y Reconciliaciones

_**hola! aqui la segunda parte de esta loca historia, de antemano sorry si encuentran algun horror ortografico, no he revisado mi ortografia XD.**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Celos, Discusiones y Reconciliaciones"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**continuacion:**_

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en todo lo sucedido, era demasiado, hoy había descubierto algunas cosas:

La primera kiba creía que era maravillosa, pero definitivamente no me veía como mujer, o por lo menos no como su mujer.

La segunda ino tenía un hermano igual o más guapo que ella.

Tercero ver a Naruto me provoca un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, y deseaba saber porque.

- Hinaaaaaaaaaa—grito mi hermana brincando sobre mi cama y cayendo sobre mí—

- Hanabi, que daño, -le dije a mi hermanita dándome vuelta y arrojándola sobre la cama, para después levantarme-

- Buuuuuuuu, hina me ha gritado-lloriqueaba de manera fingida mi hermana-

- Lo siento pequeña le dije consolando su muy bien conocido fingido llanto-

- Está bien hina te perdono, pero Ya empieza-dijo hanabi-

- ¿Que empiece que?—le respondí-

- Pues a explicarme como se hacen los bebes-me pregunto dejándome fría y a la vez aterrada-

- Jajajaja se rio-relájate es broma, quiero que me cuentes como te fue con kiba.

Suspire aliviada y relajando mi cuerpo me deje caer en la cama junto a mi hermana

- Fatal- le dije- pero es una larga historia.

- Tengo tiempo

- nada de eso señorita mañana tenemos escuela

- Porfa hina te lo suplico—me rogo con ojitos iguales a los que pone el gato con botas en sherk.

- Está bien le dije

Ambas nos acurrucamos dentro de las sabanas y empecé con mi historia, yo no le ocultaba nada a hanabi ella era mi mejor amiga sabia absolutamente todo de mi aunque tratase de ocultarle algo, ella siempre lograba arrancarme cualquier secreto

Cuando termine de narrar mi historia ella me dijo:

- Acepta su pedido

- ¡Qué cosa!, le dije intrigada por su sugerencia

- Si aceptas ayudaras a una persona, y a ti misma

- Como que a mí misma

- Obvio hermana en todo los mangas que leo la protagonista que está enamorada de un amigo cuando sale con otro chico su amigo se pone celoso y ¡bum! descubre el amor que sentía por ella. Por eso digo que también te estarías ayudando a ti.

- Ummmm solo respondí-

No me había puesto a pensar en esa idea, mi hermana sin duda era mucha más avispada que yo.

- Tienes que demostrarle a kiba que eres una excelente enamorada, así podrá ver de lo que se pierde, además te querrá mucho más por ayudar a su amigo y te deberá un favor inmenso, veas como lo veas la que sale ganando eres tú, por otra parte, según tu Naruto no es nada feo.

En serio la mente de mi hermana es mil veces más astuta que la mía, para ella mis respetos..

- Que dices Hina vas a aceptar

- Pues si lo pones así, creo que si

- Entonces desde mañana ya tendrás novio falso y muy pronto novio verdadero vamos hermana a luchar por kiba-dijo hanabi gritando y alzando un puño mientras brincaba sobre ni cama

- Silencio hanabi te puede oír mama

- Lo siento hina-dijo susurrando mi hermana mientras reía pícaramente

- Ahora a dormir tenemos que despertamos súper temprano mañana

Así ambas caímos rendidas por el sueño….

De pronto estaba de nuevo en uno de mis típicos sueños con mi amado kiba lo estaba besando como siempre y el me acariciaba mientras lo alejaba un poco de mí, colocaba su frente sobre la mía y me daba un beso tierno en la punta de la nariz, que me estremecía el cuerpo al despegarse poco a poco de mí y a abrir mis ojos quede maravillada viendo esos ojos azules profundos que mostraban tanta ternura y esa cabellera rubia alborotada, lo hacía ver muy sexy.

Un momento kiba tiene los ojos marrones no azules tampoco tiene el pelo rubio él es NARUTO

Desperté sobre exaltada de la cama, que sueño para más raro había tenido, mire el reloj y me di cuenta que ya se me había hecho tarde hanabi ya no estaba en mi cama, me di prisa y me cambie para ir al instituto hoy era mi primer día y no quería llegar tarde

Al llegar al insti, me topé con ino, quien me abrazo con tanto cariño que me dio miedo, ella lucia hermosa con aquel nuevo uniforme parecía una Barbie

- Abrazo de grupo –grito kiba, mientras nos rodeaba ambas con sus brazos—

Los tres reímos, y de pronto se escuchó una toz fingida

- ¿Abrazo de grupo? yo diría más bien abrazo de tarados—dijo Naruto, de manera calmada pero su voz denotaba altanería y frialdad-

- Hola oxigenado veo que te levantaste de buen humor hoy-salude a Naruto

- Podría decirse—respondió, mientras se alejaba de nosotros—

Me quede viéndolo partir, sin poder dejar de notar lo guapo que se veía con ese uniforme sin duda ino y el eran hermanos, creo que uno de sus padre debía ser un dios griego, ese par era demasiado atractivo

- Y Hinata, ¿qué decidiste? me pregunto ino muy ansiosa

Kiba me miraba de la misma manera

- Acepto les respondí, pero no creo que él quiera mi compañía-dije señalando el lugar donde se fue Naruto-

- Claro que si el acepto, y aunque creí que iba poner resistencia fue muy fácil convencerlo casi ni le rogué, me dijo ino

- En serio pregunto kiba incrédulo

Ino solo sonreía mientras daba palmadas insonoras de la felicidad

- Bueno entonces esta hecho ambos son novios

- Y cuando va a empezar la farsa pregunte

- Hinata no me digas que estas ansiosa—pregunto ino—

- Claro que no le respondí

- Cuando esa zorra aparezca dijo kiba

- Claro que no es mejor empezar desde ahora, para que cuando esa mega zorra llegue, por lo menos la farsa sea más natural dijo Ino

- Estás de acuerdo me pregunto kiba

- Por mi está bien ..respondí- sonrojándome al sentir las manos de kiba tomando las mías, hoy estaba más guapo que de costumbre el uniforme también le quedaba igual de bien que a lo hermanos namizake uzumaki

Debo aclarar algo muy importante yo Hinata Hyuga aparte de ser descoordinada, y hemofobica, también soy una persona súper tímida incapaz de hablar o interactuar con otras personas que no sean kiba hanabi o ino solo con ellas era valiente y me expresaba de manera natural o bueno siendo sincera con ellos no era tan tímida como con el resto, que estoy segura creían que era la tipa más rara del mundo, ya que nadie hacia el intento por hablarme a no ser para molestarme y o burlarse de mí.

- Hey ustedes que hacen aquí parados la ceremonia de apertura ya inicio-nos dijo un maestro regañándonos-

Los tres nos miramos y corrimos hacia el auditorio

Llegamos corriendo y después de una aburrida ceremonia fuimos a nuestras aulas

Gracias a dios todos estábamos en la misma clase.

Naruto estaba sentado al final de la primera fila junto a la ventana, así que nosotros fuimos en conjunto a sentarnos a su alrededor el solo nos vio un segundo luego volvió a ver por la ventana

Yo estaba sentada a su lado ino delante del y kiba delante mío,

- Naruto Hinata acepto—dijo ino, logrando que el rubio voltease a verme-

- ¡¿En serio me pregunto?!

Moví la cabeza de arriba abajo para confirmar su pregunta

- Yo acepte porque jamás creí que tú lo harías—respondió

- Que pasa tienes miedo de quedarte loquito por mí-le respondí, no sé porque extraña razón con Naruto las palabras me brotaban naturalmente, no me intimidaba, más bien me gustaba desafiarlo, y ver como se irritaba-

- La que debe estar preocupada eres tú, yo simplemente soy irresistible—me dijo guiñándome un ojo-

- Ya te dije que paso no eres para nada mi tipo

- Íbamos a empezar a pelar cuando…

- Ya basta los dos

- Deben empezar a comportarse como novios desde ahora, así que por favor pongan de su parte vale

Ino se cambió de asiento con kiba y empezamos charlar la rubia y yo, mientras que ambos muchachos hacían lo mismo

Fue cuestión de segundos y de pronto Naruto y kiba estaban rodeados por un grupo de compañeras quienes lo acosaban sin vergüenza alguna y ese par de coquetos solo sonreían

Por nuestra parte era igual ino llamaba mucho la atención de los hombres del salón quien también nos rodeaban, tanta gente me incomodaba demasiado, así que me levante para retirarme mientras ino coqueteaba con nuestros nuevos compañeros

- Ya te vas preciosa –me dijo uno chico a quien no conocía mientras me cogía de una muñeca-

- Eto,….. yo….-decía nerviosa, no sabía cómo actuar, nunca me había pasado eso antes-

- Anda guapa porque te vas

- Sí, no te vayas, quédate a charlar- me pedían los chicos asustándome más, mire a ino intentando pedir ayuda, pero ella estaba de lo más feliz con un tipo quien le había regalado un dibujo de un girasol que según él era igual de hermoso que ella.

- Te han dicho que eres muy hermosa, tienes los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida pero dime guapa ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿tienes enamorado?, ¿quieres ser mi enamorada?-me dijo un pelirojo bastante atractivo, mientras, cogía mi mano y depositaba un beso en ella—de pronto…

- Se llama Hinata, y si tiene enamorado y soy yo Naruto Namikaze uzumaki, así que la última pregunta esta demás idiota—dijo Naruto sacando mi mano de entre las del peli rojo—

se paró frente a él, colocándome por detrás de su espalda

- mi nombre es gaara no sabaku, y pues yo soy el futuro novio de tu novia, le dijo de manera sínica a Naruto.

Ya todos estaban a la expectativa, algunas chicas lloraban por el hecho de saber que Naruto ya tenía enamorada otras resoplaban con furia y otras solo maldecían susurrando que no podían competir contra mí.

Cuando oí eso un extraño sentimiento nació en mí, creo que se llama ego, mi ego se sentía feliz al oír esas frases que jamás había oído en mi vida.

Pero otra era la historia por parte de los chicos, ellos estaban molesto con Naruto, decían cosas como que se cree este, a quien le ha ganado o merece que gaara le rompa el trasero

Gracias a dios kiba estaba allí, pudo parar a Naruto antes de que su puño llegase a la cara de gaara y dijo:

- no es el lugar naruto, ya lo podrás golpear en otro lugar pero aquí no por favor pidió kiba

gaara solo reía me guiño un ojo y se dio vuelta hacia su asiento mientras decía dime el día y el lugar y con gusto te partiré los huesos

- hoy saliendo de clase en el parque que esta aun lado del instituto dijo Naruto

- Ahí estaré dijo gaara

- Eso espero idiota dijo Naruto, soltándose del agarre de kiba , voltie y me miro, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro

Y de pronto el profesor llego parando cualquier murmullo.

Al sonar el timbre del almuerzo me acerque al asiento del ojiazul, quien seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana.

- Naruto lo siento, lo lamento mucho no te quise ocasionar problemas le dije casi al borde llanto

- Baaaka- me dijo mientras me miraba-, no tienes nada de que disculparte, la culpa es de ese tipo que se pasó de atrevido. ¿Cómo podría pensar que tu tenías la culpa o le habías dado motivos? cuando tenías una cara de aterrada inexplicable

- Pero tú te vas a pelear con el- le dije-

- Claro que sí, tengo ganas de molerlo a golpes dijo tronándose los dedos-

- Por favor no vayas a pelar, te pueden hacer daño-le dije

Naruto me miro un segundo y se puso a reír como loco, casi hasta las lágrimas-

- ¿Qué cosa es tan graciosa? le pregunte

- en serio estas preocupada por mi o lo dices por cumplir tu rol de enamorada falsa, porque si es así, desde ahora te digo que no es necesario

- Claro que estoy preocupada por ti oxigenado, no quiero que te lastimen. Dije agachando mi mirada por la vergüenza que me daba decir esas cosa

- Hey hina no te preocupes no me van lastimar te lo prometo, Confía en mi vale

Yo lo mire y moví la cabeza afirmando

Cuando de pronto crunshi crunshi, el estómago de Naruto hablo

Ambos nos miramos y ahora el avergonzado era el, cosa que me pareció de lo más tierna así que me di la vuelta hacia mi asiento y saque el bento que siempre traía para kiba, pero ya que este se había ido con ino al notar que Naruto y yo debíamos conversar se lo decidí dar a él.

- Y esto me pregunto

- Es para ti le dije sonriendo

- En serio

- Umju le respondi

- Gracias pero no es necesario yo puedo comprar mi comida

- Pero yo quiero que la aceptes por favor, para que puedas tener fuerzas y le rompas los dientes a ese atrevido le dije sonriendo.

El me miro y empezó a reír de nuevo tomo en bento lo abrió y los ojos le brillaron al máximo cuando vio el ….

- Ramen—grito dichoso—

- Te gusta le pregunte—

- Más que nada en la tierra.- dijo empezando devorar el bento

- Yo lo miraba feliz ,se veía muy lindo

- Estuvo buenísimo, dijo dejando los palillos a un lado

- Si quieres también puedes comerte el mío le dije al ver ya su bento vacío

- En serio pregunto

- Claro-respondí

- No puedo tú también debes de comer algo

- La verdad es que a mí no me gusta el ramen-mentí el ramen era mi plato favorito también, por eso mi madre lo preparo para mi primer día de instituto, pero el verlo comer era un placer –

- Bueno si ese es el caso dijo, mientras empezaba a devorar mi porción

- En serio se ve que te encanta

El solo sonrió

- Ya vuelvo- dije—

- A dónde vas-pregunto-

- Por ahí respondí, la verdad no quería decirle a donde iba

- Te acompaño

- No, no puedes

- ¿Porque no? te molesta mi compañía acaso

- No es eso

- no me digas que tienes un novio de verdad porque ino me juro que no era así y que tampoco te gustaba nadie

- no te mintió , eso es cierto o al menos la primera parte, dije lo último casi en un susurro inaudible

- Entonces

- Es vergonzoso no quiero decirte

- Vamos confía en mi

- Recién te conozco

- No crees que soy una persona confiable

- Bueno pues la verdad es que si confió en ti por un extraña razón

- No te entiendo mujer entonces porque no me dices donde vas…..no me digas que vas hablar con el tarado ese a pedirle que no me haga daño-grito naruto

- Claro que no, bueno no se me había ocurrido, pero es una buena idea, quizás siga tu consejo respondí

- No es un consejo, baaka y si hicieras eso, jamás te lo perdonaría, el orgullo de un hombre no tiene precio- respondió naruto

- Bueno si te molesta tanto no lo hare ahora si con tu permiso

- Espera voy contigo

- Que noooooo

- Si me dices por qué no, te dejare ir sola, pero promete decirme la verdad

- Bueno está bien, pero solo lo diré una vez

- Estoy de acuerdo, haber dime que cosa tan importante tienes que hacer que yo no puedo ir a acompañarte.

- Ge gago ga giz- dije entre dientes y muy bajito

- ¿Qué cosa? pregunto el rubio

- ge geg gago ga giz

- ¿Qué?

- Que me hago la piz—grite, mientras todos los presentes incluidos Naruto estallaban en carcajadas

- Me voy baka oxigenado le dije, mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta con la mirada gacha y la cara roja por la vergüenza aunque solo habían un par de chicas allí. El solo se doblaba en su carpeta de la risa.

Cuando regrese Naruto estaba conversando con las chicas que deje en el salón antes de irme al baño una estaba sentada sobre su pupitre mientras la otra jugaba con sus cabellos, a él se le notaba incomodo no miraba a ninguna de las tipas su vista estaba perdida nuevamente por la ventana

El timbre de retorno a clase sonó y los compañeros empezaron a llegar, las tipas seguían en la misma posición así que me acerque hacia donde estaban ambas, al verme solo sonrieron burlonamente, Naruto voltio a verme yo a parte a la tipa que jugaba con sus alborotados y rubios pelos, lo cogí del brazo y lo obligue a levantarse, jale con ambas manos la solapa de su camisa para inclinarlo un poco, me pare de puntillas y lo bese.

Ese era mi primer beso, ese beso que había guardado durante años para kiba, y hoy se lo regalaba a Naruto por un arranque de no sé qué, no voy a mentir y decir que no lo disfrute, porque era exactamente lo que yo esperaba sentir con kiba cuando nos besásemos por primera vez.

Pero era Naruto, al que besaba, obviamente no fue el gran beso prácticamente solo apreté mis labios contra los suyos, pero el solo sentirlos, hizo que un escalofrió placentero recorriera todo mi cuerpo

Nos separamos y el me miraba incrédulo, yo le sonreí, mientras limpiaba de sus labios el resto de mi brillo labial que quedo pegado en ellos, me voltee en dirección a las tipas esas y les dije:

- él tiene novia y se llama Hyuga Hinata, y esa soy yo

Ambas me miraron asombradas se dieron vuelta y se fueron maldiciéndome, yo también hice lo mismo y me fui a sentar a mi pupitre

- Naruto seguía parado, creo que lo deje en shock, quizás no debí hacerlo él tenía una cara.

- Hey cierra la boca y siéntatele dijo kiba sacando a Naruto de sus pensamiento.

Kiba me miro y sonrió, luego tomo asiento, por su parte ino solo me abrazo y frotaba su rostro contra el mío de manera acosadora, diciéndome lo mucho que me quería.

Kami como fui capaz de hacer eso, ¿que pensara Naruto?, quizás este incomodo, ¡diablos! ¿Desde cuándo era yo así?, ¿Por qué lo hice?, ¡Y kiba!, ¿porque solo me sonrió?, ¿no se puso ni un poquito celoso?

Estaba realmente confundida, solo actúe y no pensé, ser irracional nunca ha sido un defecto mío, pero desde ayer, mejor dicho desde que conocí a Naruto, solo me dejo llevar por mis impulsos.

Llego el profesor y con él, el inicio de las clase, y decidí concentrarme en su catedra, olvidando por un par de horas lo sucedido.

Al terminar las clases Naruto se levantó de su asiento como un rayo y se fue detrás de gaara quien hace unos contados segundos cruzo la puerta.

- espera le grite

Él se detuvo, eres mi novio, Debes llevarme a casa-de nuevo actué por impulso, seguro que él me mandaría a rodar, tenía cara de pocos amigos, y además yo en verdad no era nada suyo, y encima lo había besado sin su permiso.

El solo me miro, y dijo:

- Kiba podrías hoy llevar a Hinata a su casa.

- Ni de coña te voy a dejar solo respondía kiba

Naruto miro a kiba con odio

- Mal amigo

- Y tú, hermanita podrías…

- No corto su pedido ino

Naruto soltó un suspiro resignado camino hacia mí me tomo de las manos y me llevo consigo, cuando estuvimos afuera del instituto le dije:

- Yo vivo…me interrumpió

- Espérame un momento aquí no te muevas.

- ¿Dónde vas?

- al parque- respondió

- vas a pelarte cierto

- No voy a ir a robarme flores para ti, me dijo en burla

- Las estaré esperando

- Está bien respondió

- Iré contigo yo quiero escogerlas

- Como quieras respondió

Ino estaba a mi lado viendo como Naruto se empezaba sacar el saco y la corbata mientras tiraba aun lado su mochila.

Kiba hizo lo mismo

- Necesitas ayuda namikaze, tanto me metes-Pregunto gaara mirando hacia kiba

Naruto quien no se había percatado de su presencia le dijo enojado a kiba:

- ¿Que haces acá?

- te dije que ni de coña te dejaría solo respondió

- No necesito tu ayuda, no te metas en donde no te invitan

- Ok está bien no me voy a meter, pero si alguien más a parte del pelirojo este se mete yo haré lo mismo grito kiba para que gaara pueda escucharlo claramente.

- Oyeron chicos las comadres se apoyan dijo gaara a todos los chicos y algunas chicas que se habían reunido a ver la pelea, aunque para decir la verdad eran bastantes el rumor de la pelea se había regado por todo el instituto y creo que la mayoría estaban aquí de espectadores

- Naruto- le grite-

- Dime me dijo un poco molesto, quizás creyendo que trataría de detenerlo

- Ten cuidado no lo vayas a matar- le dije sorprendiéndolo, quería que sintiese que yo confiaba en él, mi madre siempre decía que una buena esposa que ama a su marido debe demostrarle su confianza siempre y aunque no era el caso yo era la supuesta novia de Naruto y tenía que esforzarme el doble para hacerlo sentir súper bien y para demostrarle a kiba lo buena enamorada que seria, a parte trate de causarle un poco de temor a gaara con mi frase.

- Naruto al escucharme volvió a reír se tomaba frente y el estómago con ambas manos y cuando por fin paro dijo:

- tranquila lo dejare vivir solo porque me lo pides

Kiba e ino se quedaron perplejos no sé si por mi aliento o por ver a Naruto reír

- Ya estás listo niño bonito dijo gaara—te crees muy fuerte verdad, no tienes idea de con quién te has metido

- Deja de hablar y empieza enano-dijo Naruto

- Eres apenas un par de centímetros más alto que yo tarado-le grito gaara irritado

Mientras corrió y le lanzaba un puñete al rostro a Naruto

Naruto esquivo el golpe y rápidamente se gacho y no sé como pero gaara termino en el suelo

- Ahora quien es el niño bonito baaaaaka gritaba Naruto

Gaara se paró de inmediato y volvió a lanzarse contra Naruto pero esta vez naruto se quedó parado y no esquivo el golpe.

El puño de gaara impacto contra su cara, e inevitablemente su nariz empezó a sangrar y bueno yo, yo me desmaye.

Al abrir mis ojos estaba en un lugar conocido, ese cuadro ya lo había visto antes y ese chico guapo de ojos azules que me miran detenidamente también los conozco, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Mi mente trabajo a mil por hora y recordé todo, me había desmayado a ver a Naruto sangrar, kami por que seré tan inútil, cogí la manta que tapaba mi cuerpo y la subí tratando de esconder mi rostro, él me estaba mirando y yo estaba muy avergonzada, seguro solo fui un estorbo, quizás perdió la pelea por mi culpa, y aunque trate no pude aguantar y las malditas lagrimas escapaban una a una de mi rostro escondido bajo aquella manta….

- Hey Hinata ¿todo bien?-pregunto naruto, mientras se acerba hacia donde yo estaba recostada

- No, claro que no, trate de estar contigo para alentarte y solo termine logrando que te golpearan seguro gaara debe estar burlándose de ti por mi culpa, yo lo lamen-interrumpió Naruto

- No seas tonta, el pelirojo ese quedo medio muerto, y solo medio, porque te prometí no matarlo

- Pero él te rompió la nariz

- Quería que creyese que tenía alguna oportunidad de vencer al gran Naruto

Poco a poco empecé a descubrir mi rostro, la manta ahora solo tapaba la mitad de este.

- En serio ganaste

- Acaso lo dudas

- Me alegro entonces, pero igual lamento haberme desmayado

- Me asustaste sabes

- Así, ¿Por qué?

- Porque casi golpeas tu cabeza contra un muro, gracias a dios kiba fue más rápido y pudo detener tu caída

- Volví a tapar todo mi rostro con la manta mientras decía:

- Yo solo causo problemas

- Pues la verdad es que si

- Se supone que tendrías que haber dicho: "claro que no Hinata, una chica tan habilidosa como tú nunca podría ocasionar problemas, tu sola presencia hace que los problemas se resuelvan, tu emanas una aura de pura paz"

- Porque tendría que haber dicho todo eso

- Pues por amabilidad, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal como para que me recuerdes lo inútil que soy. y de nuevo las lágrimas escaparon

- Lo lamento, solo estaba jugando contigo, por favor no llores, no me gustan las lágrimas, anda para ya pedía naruto mientras trataba de quitarme la manta que me escondía, ok ok entiendo, que quede constancia que intente hacerlo por las buenas pero ya que no quieres parar de lloriquear y menos salir de tu escondite voy a utilizar la fuerza…

Jajajajajajajajajajajaja

- Por favor para ya naruto, jajajaj, ya no más, jajaja, me rindo, jajaja, ya basta, jajaja.

Naruto logro sacarme de mi escondite utilizando la fuerza y el poder de las cosquillas, en que momento no lo sé, pero termine cayendo del mueble en el que estaba echada y termine en la alfombra sobre él, mi pelo estaba suelto cayendo hacia un costado y aun riéndome (por el efecto de las cosquillas), pude oír los latidos de su corazón, realmente su cuerpo es acogedor, me sentía a gusto sobre él, hasta que me abrazo por unos breves segundos, para después hacerme rodar hacia su lado derecho…

- Te gane- me decía

- Con trampa, eso no es justo contestaba algo agitada por tanta risa, mirando hacia el techo del departamento de ino.

- El fin justifica los medios

- Ahora te crees Maquiavelo, pera la verdad es que solo eres un oxigenado tramposo.

- Quieres que utilice de nuevo la fuerza para callarte

- Esta vez, serás tú quien suplique que pare respondí desafiante

Me senté sobre él y empecé con mi contraataque de cosquillas, jamás hubiera imaginado que Naruto tuviera tantas…

- Ya te rindes

- Jajajajaja ja jamás

- Bueno tú lo pediste ahora serán mas

- Vale jajaja está bien jajajaj está bien me rindo jaaaaajajaj me rindo.

- Tienes que decir eres la mejor Hinata sama o de lo contrario no parare

- Jajajaja eres jajaja no puedo jajaja si me haces jajaja tantas jaja cosquillas

- Vale parare, pero promete que lo dirás

- Jajaja ok prometido jajaja

Estaba agotada Naruto había dado buena pelea, ahora el que parecía un tomate era el, estaba igual de agitado que yo, y de nuevo mis instintos afloraron noqueado a mi razón, quería volver a estar en su pecho quería sentir su respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón, por eso me deje caer sobre él.

- Bien, estoy esperando, le dije sin moverme de su pecho

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Qué cumplas tu promesa?

- ¿Cuál promesa? Pregunto divertido

Me levante de su pecho y con mis dos brazos y piernas como soporte gateé hasta colocarme a la altura de su rostro.

- Sabes muy bien cual

El solo me miraba, y gracias a esta cercanía podía oler y sentir su aliento fresco golpeando mi rostro, yo tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, pero en esta oportunidad mi razón se mantuvo intacta y lucho contra estos instintos que cada vez parecían más incontrolables.

El coloco su mano sobre mi rostro y me acaricio lentamente sin dejar de mirarme, llego hasta mis labios y con su pulgar comenzó a delinearlos, inclino su cuerpo hacia adelante y poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, cerré los ojos, y lo siguiente que pude sentir fueron sus labios tocando los míos de manera suave, casi acariciándolos, mi corazón latía como nunca antes y al sentir ese pequeño mordisco en mi labio inferior, separe mis labios y comencé a seguir el ritmo que dictaban los suyos, el sabor de su saliva era dulce y adictiva, el aire empezaba a faltarme, y el ritmo suave del beso, se volvió aún más apacible, coloco su frente sobre la mía, nuestras narices estaban chocando y nuestro aliento por la cercanía se mezclaban, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mi mirada estaba enfocada en sus labios, note un hilillo de saliva colgando en la comisura de estos, y mi deseo por probarlo me gano, me acerque y con la punta de mi lengua recogí aquel hilillo inquieto y endemoniadamente adictivo, Naruto solo sonrió de lado, pero esta vez su sonrisa era distinta, era cálida tierna pero sobre todo sensual….

- Yo estoy enamorado de sakura-hablo Naruto rompiendo con la atmosfera de hace un segundo

- Es una pregunta o una afirmación-respondí sarcástica, su comentario no me había molestado, eso era algo que yo ya conocía.

- Pues no lo sé, se supone que sí, he sufrido mucho por ese sentimiento, pero cuando estoy contigo, todo se vuelve extraño, mi vida entera desaparece solo logro enfocarme en ti, es como si una fuerza invisible me atrajese a ti y tu mundo me envuelve alejándome de la realidad.

- te entiendo, yo también estoy enamorada, pero tú me confundes, es rara e ilógica la necesidad que tengo de ti, a tu lado soy otra y me gusta, me haces sentir fuerte, y no sé por qué pero siento que debo estar contigo

- Es kiba cierto-pregunto curioso Naruto

- ¿Queeé?, alce la mirada y me topo con sus ojos azules

- De quien estas enamorada, agrego sin dejar de mirarme directamente a los ojos

- Si, respondí al no poder mentirle ya que el fue honesto conmigo

- Vaya, te conozco hace unas cuantas horas, pero pese a eso puedo jurar que se todo de ti, quizás en otra vida fuimos muy cercanos

Sonreí pues yo estaba pensando lo mismo

- Será mejor que terminemos nuestra falsa relación—agrego Naruto aun sin despegar sus ojos de los míos

- Si sería lo mejor—esta vez yo esquive la mirada, por una extraña razón esa idea me dolía, pero cuando estaba con Naruto mi lógica me abandonaba y no podía seguir permitiendo eso

- Pero no quiero-decía Naruto logrando inyectarme una extraña sensación de felicidad

- Yo tampoco-respondí y pude notar que compartíamos la misma extraña sensación

- Hinata ¿sabes que estamos siendo egoístas uno con el otro verdad?

- Así parece

- Si sigues con esto él no se fijara en ti, además seria asquerosamente horrible que otro amigo me baje a la novia, falsa pero novia al fin y al cabo

- Y si tú sigues con esto, cuando ella vuelva se enfadara, y tal vez la pierdas para siempre

- La que me perdió fue ella, yo no quiero que vuelva

- Estas seguro

- No, pero mi orgullo me impide decir lo contrario, no quiero volver a su lado, no quiero volver a llorar por ella, y estoy seguro que si le permito volver a mi vida, la volverá a destrozar, ella fue muy clara, me grito que no me amaba, que jamás lo había hecho, solo necesitaba como llegar a él. Pero tu si podrías perder la oportunidad de tener una relación con kiba

- Sabes, cuándo acepte ser tu novia falsa pensé todo lo contrario

- Apuesto a que querías darle celos

- Pues sí, pero jamás conté que tú te robaras mi razón

- Te lo dije yo soy simplemente irresistible

- Perdón, pero el que quedo loco por mi fuiste tú, y eso que nos conocemos hace menos de un día

- ¿Cómo puede ser posible, que dos seres distintos, que no se conocen puedan sentirse tan cómodos y disfruten la compañía que uno le brinda al otro?, pregunto Naruto antes de….

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad, ambos nos separamos de inmediato, me senté en el sofá y la vergüenza cubría mi rostro, seguro que ellos se darían cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar…

- Chicos llegamos, hemos traído pizza -grito ino de lo más contenta

- Hinata, me alegro que ya hayas despertado, te perdiste de una buena pelea, naruto se lució—hablo kiba

- Pobre, gaara, es muy guapo no lo hubieses golpeado en su perfecto rostro hermano-decía ino-hinata tu que dices, ¿te parece guapo gaara?

- Yo etooo, bueno él no es feo -dije titubeando y muy incómoda por la situación en la que anteriormente me encontraba con naruto.

- ¿ te gusta?, no que te gustaba otro- hablo Naruto cambiando su tono tierno de hace apenas un momento por otro brusco y déspota

- ¡Claro que no me gusta!, su personalidad es muy oscura, el me da miedo solo digo que no es feo, para que me entiendas dime ¿a ti te parecen guapas las tipas del salón con las que estuviste coqueteando?

- Pues no son feas

- Vez, es así de simple

- Ok, chicos me parece o se están montando una escena de celos ahora mismo-pregunto kiba

- No tendría por qué celarla, es solo una novia falsa. Que por cierto es de lo más rara y complicada, así aquí la dejamos ya no quiero seguir adelante con esta estupidez-respondió naruto

- Estoy de acuerdo con el oxigenado no vale la pena renunciar a algo importante por el (me refería a kiba) además ya lo dije antes él no me gusta para nada, no es mi tipo de hombre.-respondí enojada

- Pues cuando me besaste en medio del salón parecía que si te gustaba, mira que andar besando a un casi desconocido solo porque si, deja mucho que pensar, me pregunto ¿Qué pensara de ti el chico que disque amas en secreto?

- Solo cumplía con mi parte de la farsa además tú también acabas de….- ino me interrumpió tratando de calmar la situación que por cierto ella misma causo -

- Vale vale, olvídenlo y vengan a comer que la pizza se enfría

- No tengo hambre, además ya debo irme -conteste, mientras me dirigía rumbo a la salida del departamento.

- Espera hina yo te llevo hasta tu casa-dijo kiba

- No, gracias puedo ir yo sola

- Vamos Hinata deja la farsa, dile a kiba que en verdad quieres te lleve y que de paso te note más como mujer

Pare en seco mis pasos, esta vez Naruto se había pasado, me dirigí hacia a él y aguantando las lágrimas estampe mi mano contra su rostro…

- Ya entiendo por qué te engañaron no eres más que un imbécil en el que no se puede confiar-solté lo primero que mi rencor momentáneo me permitió

Naruto seguía con la cara hacia un lado por la bofetada, y sin decir más salí de aquel departamento seguida por kiba, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a mi casa kiba hablo…

- Hinata no sé qué paso entre tú y Naruto, pero lo último que dijiste, fue muy cruel, no pensé que tu fueras capaz de algo así, realmente me sorprende

- ¿Qué cosa te sorprende?, que sea un ser humano normal, ¿que también pueda tener arranques de cólera y hablar sin pensar?, sé que fui muy cruel, y no sabes lo que daría por regresar el tiempo y quedarme callada como siempre, mientras los demás se burlan de mí, pero hoy no pude, Naruto saca lo peor de mi—le grite a kiba mientras lloraba a mares

- Oye, lo lamento, no te pongas así-decía mientras intentaba consolarme

- No me toques déjame en paz todo esto fue culpa tuya, no quiero que me hables nunca más-fue lo último que dije antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices y entrar como un rayo a mi casa

Gracias a dios no había nadie que pudiera ver el espectáculo que di en la puerta, sentía el estómago revuelto, saber que lo había dañado me dolía muchísimo sentía como si mi corazón fuese apretado con fuerza estaba inquieta, de nada sirvió el baño que me di, ya eran las tres de la mañana y no podía dormir, ya estaba harta de pensar, así que fui al botiquín y tome una pastilla relajante, y gracias a kami por quien invento esta droga legal, pues por fin pude relajarme y dormir al menos unas pocas horas.

Estaba soñando con él, con Naruto, él estaba durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol, el viento golpeaba su rostro haciendo bailar a su cabellera, yo estaba a su lado abrazándolo y velando su sueño. El abrió despacio sus ojos y al verme sonrió, todo era perfecto hasta que hablo:

- Despierta yo no soy kiba

¡Pero qué diablos! -me desperté agitada, mire el despertador y ya se había hecho tarde, me puse el uniforme como loca y salí corriendo rumbo al instituto.

Si tan solo hubiese aprendido a manejar—me lamentaba mentalmente-

Llegue cuando la campana sonaba, ya no había nada que hacer había llegado tarde, al entrar al salón agitada la profesora me dio un sermón, pero se apiado de mí y me permitió ingresar, busque mi asiento, pero ya estaba ocupado, por un muchacho.

Naruto tenía la mirada perdida por la ventana ¿Qué tanto mirara?, ino me miraba triste y kiba simplemente no me miraba.

No tenía otra opción tuve que sentarme en el primer lugar que encontré junto a un tipo súper pálido, el mismo que le había regalado aquel dibujo de girasol a Ino

- Soy sai- me dijo con una sonrisa vacía

- Yo soy Hinata, respondí de la misma manera

- Mucho gusto Hinata, se ve que tienes problemas con tu novio y parece que tus amigos están de su lado.

No conteste solo agache la mirada, era cierto, ellos estaban enfadados conmigo, pero lo que a mí me mente más preocupaba era Naruto, lo que le dije ayer aún resuena en mi cabeza

- Perdón sai ¿Qué?-estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no oí nada de lo que él me decía

- Te preguntaba si quisieras almorzar conmigo y sería bueno que llevases a tu amiga contigo, así podrían amistarse.

- No creo que hoy sea posible pero gracias

- Señorita Hyuga silencio por favor,-hablo la maestra enojada-usted llega tarde y encima se pone a hacer vida social con su compañero, salga a la pizarra y resuelva este problema de inmediato

Kami porque a mí- me lamentaba mentalmente- salir a la pizarra mientras mis compañeros murmuraban y me observaban atentos era demasiado, no aguanto ser el foco de atención, así que resolví el problema lo más pronto que pude y regrese a mi sitio

- Muy bien señorita Hyuga, ahora diga un numero

- 18 -respondí sin tener idea del porque me pedía eso la maestra, ella comenzó a buscar en un papel y…

- Muy bien Namikaze Naruto a la pizarra

Mierda Naruto ya estaba bravo conmigo por lo de ayer y ahora encima lo jodo con la profesora

- No tengo ganas de hacerlo –dijo de lo más calmado Naruto

- ¿Que a dicho alumno?—pregunto la profesora sorprendida y a la vez disgustada

- Que no tengo ganas

- Está bien, entonces vaya a la oficina de la directora hasta que sus ganas de aprender vuelvan a acompañarlo

El solo se levantó y se fue caminado calmadamente

- Señorita Hyuga

- Si dígame maestra

- Asegúrese de que su compañero visite a la directora-que de estática por ese pedido

- ¿Qué espera? ¡vaya ya!—dijo la maestra

Solté un suspiro y fui en búsqueda de Naruto, lo encontré en uno de los pasillos…

- Naruto—lo llame avergonzada

- ¿Qué haces acá?, pregunto de manera fría

- La profesora pidió que me asegure que fueses a la dirección

- Pues allá me dirijo, ya puedes irte—contesto dándome la espalda y volviendo a caminar

Lo empecé a seguir, necesitaba disculparme y si no era ahora no iba a ser nunca:

- lo lamento—solté de golpe- lo que dije… yo en verdad no lo creo

- Me vale—respondió aun sin detenerse

- Tienes todo el derecho de estar molesto, pero tu también te pasaste, no tenías por qué hacer ese comentario delante de kiba

- Ya te dije que me vale, si quieres limpiar tu imagen ante el pues ve y hazlo a mí no me jodas, simplemente aléjate de mí, tu presencia me agobia

- Pues ayer cuando me besaste no se te notaba agobiado

Por fin se detuvo y yo aproveche para pararme delante de el

- Y a ti tampoco se te veía preocupada por kiba

- Eres un imbécil

- Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir márchate, no quiero verte, vete a buscar a otro novio falso con quien darle Celos, quizás el paliducho que ahora es tu nuevo amigo se anime

- Hablas de sai, recién lo conozco

- Y eso no te impidió, ni ser mi novia ni besarme o si?

Lo mire enojada, y…

- No sé qué piensas de mí, quizás creas que soy tan fácil como sakura, pero la verdad es que no tengo manera como justificarme contigo, decidí ser tu novia falsa por puro y cochino interés, y no sé porque te bese, pero de lo que estoy segura es que tu definitivamente al igual que yo tampoco sabes porque me bésate como lo hiciste y te recuerdo que si aceptaste esta farsa es porque el más beneficiado ibas a ser tú, así que tú eres igual de fácil y estúpido que yo. Pero esto llega hasta aquí

- Me parece lo más coherente que has dicho-diciendo esto Naruto comenzó a caminar dejándome parada cual estúpida detrás de él.

Me di la vuelta en dirección contraria y camine diez pasos, no pude controlar mi curiosidad y de nuevo voltee, quería verlo marcharse, pero me di con la sorpresa que él también estaba igual que yo, parado frente a mí a la distancia, se le veía enojado, pero esa expresión solo lograba hacerlo más guapo, mis sentidos se centraron en sus ojos azules y sus labios que aun en la lejanía se veían muy seductores, sin darnos cuenta nuestros pasos se acercaban al otro y cuando estuvimos frente a frente, coloco su mano por detrás de mi cabeza, me acerco a él y toda la ira y mi supuesto orgullo se fueron por el drenaje, sus labios estaban tibios y mi necesidad de saborearlos incremento, este era mi tercer beso con Naruto, y al igual que cada uno de los anteriores este era distinto, era muy agresivo, sentía su enojo mezclándose con la pasión y la culpa, pero negar que me encantaba esa forma nueva en la que él me besaba es inútil, nuestro rostros se acomodaban al ritmo agresivo del beso, auch lo oí gritar bajito cuando mordí su labio superior el me regreso el favor y jalo mi labio inferior con sus dientes, mis manos comenzaron a rodear su cuello y sentía como las suyas me tomaban por la cintura y me pegaban más a él, este beso estaba lejos de acabar y más aún cuando su lengua inquieta invadió mi boca rozando la mía generándome una sensación nueva, que estoy segura la mayoría la conoce como placer, su lengua acaricio mi paladar y volvió a toparse con la mía y juntas se frotaban mezclándose las salivas y aumentando más nuestra agitación, sin poder bajar el ritmo del beso tuvimos que separarnos apenas milímetros el uno del otro pues la maldita necesidad de oxigeno nos lo mandaba, respirábamos alterados y quizás por el oxígeno que recibió mi cerebro la razón por un instante me gobernó, esto está mal dije mientras retiraba los brazos de su cuello y trataba de alejarme, pero el con sus dos manos tomo mi rostro con angustia y volvió a besarme, esta vez solo junto sus labios con los míos dando pequeños besos cortos una y otra vez, mientras decía entrecortadamente por los besos, no sé si esto esté mal, pero es inevitable, aunque trato no puedo alejarme de ti.

Después de su última frase dejo de besarme y solo me abrazo y así permanecimos durante toda la siguiente conversación…

- Hinata esto es muy raro y complicado, siento que te necesito, pero apenas te llevo viendo dos días, no se absolutamente nada de ti, pero confió en ti como jamás creí volver hacerlo, sé que estas enamorada de kiba, pero esta vez quiero ser yo el egoísta, y tenerte solo para mí, ¿crees que soy despreciable por quererte para mí y no tomar en cuenta tus sentimientos?

Pensé por un minuto en sus palabras, y queriendo ser total y completamente honesta le respondí:

- Tienes razón esto es completamente raro y complicado, pero siendo sincera, tu definitivamente bloqueas toda lógica y razón que mi cuerpo tenga, y si definitivamente este sentimiento es egoísta, en el fondo sé que solo me utilizas para tratar de olvidarte de ella, pero yo también esta vez quiero ser egoísta y aprovecharme de tu herida, porque yo también te necesito, además yo tampoco se nada ti, te conozco solo hace dos días y a kiba casi doce años, pero cuando estas a mi lado solo existes tú, dime Naruto ¿crees que soy despreciable por amar durante muchos años a una persona pero no poder vivir sin otra que apenas conoce?

- no creo que esto termine bien-dijo Naruto soltando un suspiro de resignación.

- entonces disfrutémoslo mientras dure, y cuando acabe no abra reproches de ninguna de las partes, no me importa salir herida, solo quiero estar a tu lado-conteste muy segura de cada una de mis palabras

- eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, está confirmado tu yo nos conocemos de otra vida, estamos conectados y aunque tratemos de separarnos la realidad es que somos un par de imanes que se atraen inevitablemente

Por fin rompimos nuestro abrazo, pero sin separarnos demasiado continuamos hablando….

- novios falsos entonces.-pregunte inquieta

- no, mejor solo novios—contesto Naruto sonriendo y acomodando un mechón de mi pelo por detrás de mí oreja-, no sé si este preparado para volver a salir en serio con alguien, pero ya te lo dije, cuando estoy contigo no recuerdo por qué no debería dejarme llevar

- nos estamos salteando un montón de etapas, las citas, el coqueteo, los celos…-le dije a Naruto mientras sentía mi rostro sonrojarse por el detalle anterior

- cierto, entonces empecemos por las citas y el coqueteo, los celos ya los experimente con kiba y el paliducho

- de kiba lo entiendo pero sai? El babea por tu hermana, pero en fin yo también experimente los celos por culpa de esas tipas del salón-decía inflando mis cachetes y poniendo una expresión de enfado

El solo sonreía y yo lo miraba cautivada, si antes creía que por la sonrisa de kiba moría ahora estaba segura, que la sonrisa de Naruto era lo que me mantenía viva.

En nuestro mundo todo era perfecto, pero la realidad no tardo en golpearnos directamente al rostro….

- Señor Namikaze, no le pedí que vaya a la oficina de la directora, y usted señorita Hyuga es así como se asegura de que su compañero cumpla con mi pedido- pregunto la maestra muy enojada

- Pues vera maestra me encontré con mi compañero algo desorientado y muy cabizbajo, el me confeso el motivo por el cual se rehusó ir a la pizarra a desarrollar el ejercicio-le explicaba a la maestra mientras Naruto trataba de comprender mi mentira

- La maestra me miraba intrigada y me pregunto: ¿cuál es ese motivo?

- Esta traumado, el cree que es muy bruto por ser rubio, y que es incapaz de desarrollar un ejercicio aunque sea muy básico-Naruto estaba irritado y esa venita a punto de reventar en su frente lo delataba, pero eso fue lo primero que se pasó por mi mente, nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de mentir, así que en eso era mala-como vera profesora, mi compañero tiene baja la autoconfianza así que yo estaba tratando de darle ánimos y le ofrecí ser su tutora-

Naruto se cogía la frente mientras tenía su cabeza inclina observando atentamente mi blanca mentira, creo que él pensaba que la maestra no se tragaría ese cuento pero…

- Siendo así señorita Hyuga la felicito y admiro su solidaridad, entiendo perfectamente señor Namikaze su temor de salir a la pizarra, ya no es necesario que vaya solo a la dirección.

- En serio maestra—dije muy agradecida

- Pues claro el señor Namikaze no ira solo a la dirección usted lo acompañara—contesto la profesora dejándome helada-mira que decir una mentira tan tonta, el señor Namikaze quedo en segundo lugar en el examen nacional, es un joven muy bien preparado pero tristemente famoso por su pereza

Naruto continuaba con la misma expresión, mirándome, mejor dicho compadeciéndome…

- Naruto ¡¿cómo pudiste engañarme de esa forma?!- le decía fingiendo enojo, para ver si por suerte me libraba del castigo.

- Señorita Hyuga, ni lo intente, usted no sabe mentir, ahora los dos síganme esta vez me asegurare de dejarlos en la oficina de tsunade sama

- ¿Segundo lugar?-pregunte incrédula a Naruto

- Y después dicen que los rubios son los idiotas- dijo riéndose y humillándome aún mas

- Los dos a callar grito la maestra que sin duda me tendría en la mira por el resto del año escolar.

* * *

_**bueno hasta aqui este capitulo, espero les guste, mil besos a todos y no se olviden de regalarme un review!, porfa si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia sobre la historia Háganmela saber sip, se les quiere XD bye**_


	3. no mientas

**_hola, mil gracias a todos por sus reviews, me gusta saber lo que piensan de este fic y como se desarrolla, en serio mil trillones de gracias XD. espero que le agrede este capitulo, sin mas los dejo leer..._**

* * *

**_"no mientas"_**

**_Continuación: _**

Kami sama, nos protegía, pues la directora no estaba en su oficina y según su secretaria no volvería por el resto del día, así que a la maestra no le quedo más opción que castigarnos personalmente…

- Ustedes dos no crean que se han librado de su castigo, para la próxima clase quiero resuelta toda la primera unidad de su libro de física. Por hoy no los quiero ver en mi clase.

- Si maestra-respondimos al unísono ambos haciendo una reverencia mientras ella se alejaba renegando entre dientes rumbo al aula.

- Mi primera vez-solté en un suspiro de resignación, sin darme cuenta del doble sentido.

- ¡En serio lo quieres hacer ya!, ¡¿y aquí?! ¡te refieres ahora!

- ¿Qué?-me tomo algunos segundos reaccionar y entender el juego de palabras- ¡baaaaaka!, yo me refiero a que es la primera vez que me castigan-grite

Naruto solo reía divertido mientras yo seguía mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

- Hahaha, sí que eres graciosa hinata, tu cara de enfado es divina

- ¡Piérdete, eres realmente odioso!—dije mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba apurada tratando de huir de su burla.

- Hey Hinata espérame, ¿a dónde vamos?

- ¿Vamos?, me suena a multitud.

- Está bien lo lamento, perdona ¿siiii?-pedía Naruto mientras se atravesaba en mi camino bloqueándome con su cuerpo

- Jut- cruce los brazos, hice puchero y le voltee la cara exagerando mi enfado

- Anda hinaaa, no es para tanto, ¿qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

Realmente no estaba enojada con él, ¿cómo podría, después de lo le que paso ayer?, pero eso no quiere decir que dejare pasar esta oportunidad…

- ¿Puedo pedirte lo que sea?-pregunte aun con mi puchero-

- Si con eso me perdonas, está bien-contesto Naruto revolviendo mis cabellos-

- Quiero saber más sobre ella-solté de golpe-

- ¿Sobre quién?-pregunto fingiendo ignorancia-

- Yo quiero saber a qué atenerme, deseo estar preparada cuando llegue. No sé a quién me enfrento, pero si se por qué, y por quien, te prometo que no voy a dejar que te vuelva a lastimar, pero no puedo darte la cura si no sé cuál es la enfermedad.-quise explicarme para lograr que el me abriera su corazón-

Se quedó observándome, me sentí intimidada por su mirar, creo que estaba enfadado, su rostro era serio y su silencio me producía ansiedad. Quizás no era el momento, debí darle tiempo, esperar que a él solo le nazca contarme esa parte de su historia, ya no sé qué pensar, solo sé que tengo miedo, no quiero esa expresión en su rostro, no la tolero…

- Lo lamento, no debí, yo solo trataba-naruto me interrumpió antes de terminar con mis disculpas, su expresión era la misma pero su tono de voz no mostraba enojo, me tenía tan confundida.

- Mo me gusta hablar del tema, así que te lo contare solo una vez-por fin hablo acabando con mi ansiedad-pero aquí en medio del pasillo no, sígueme.-

Estábamos en el gimnasio completamente solos, Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas y sus manos juntas sobre ellas, su mirada gacha perdida en el suelo y yo a su lado esperando hasta que empezara su historia…

- La conocí a los 7 años, es la mejor amiga de mi prima, ella antes vivía acá, físicamente es muy bonita, de carácter dominante y a veces solía ser un tanto prepotente, pero existían momentos en los que era realmente dulce y por esos momentos valía la pena aguantar tantos malos ratos.

Me gusto desde el primer día que la vi, siempre estuve detrás de ella esperando algún día lograr que se fije en mi como hombre, tanto insiste que un día termino por ceder, fueron tres años los que duro nuestra relación, y todo ese tiempo pensé que ella era feliz, juro que hice de todo por tenerla contenta, lo que pidiese a la hora que fuera y por mas imposible que sea yo lo conseguía para ella, a cambio de un insípido beso y unos cinco minutos de su atención, pero el amor es ciego, mi hermana no la toleraba así que la hice a un lado por ella, es por eso que ino vino a vivir para acá; mis amigos no eran de su agrado así que también los deje de frecuentar, excepto a uno, que a ella extrañamente no le desagradaba para nada, pero es más aún si no hubiera sido de su agrado yo igual hubiese seguido siendo su amigo. Me atrevo a decir que él era más que eso, somos familiares lejanos pero yo lo quería como a un hermano, y creía que él también me veía así.

Jamás sospeche nada, nunca paso por mi mente aquella idea, fui realmente un idiota, un día mis padres me llamaron y tuve que ir a verlos, me despedí de ambos diciendo que volvería en unos días, porque ese era el plan.

Estaba enfadado con mis padres, me hicieron ir a verlos para una estupidez, mi madre salió con el cuento de que ya iba siendo hora de que conozca a la mujer que me pertenecía desde su nacimiento, en pocas palabras ellos ya habían arreglado un matrimonio para mí, desde hace años. Los mande al carajo y me fui hecho una fiera de su casa, maneje a toda la velocidad que mi auto me permitía, fui directo a la casa de ella, quería verla para relajarme.

A pocas cuadras de su casa vi el auto de sasuke estacionado en un lugar oscuro, me preocupe, quizás a mi amigo se le averió el coche, pensé hecho un imbécil, cuando me acerque no pude ver nada, su carro tiene lunas polarizadas y sin pensarlo abrí la puerta del copiloto y entonces sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo, ella estaba semi desnuda sobre sasuke-Naruto hizo una pausa y retomo la historia.-¿sabes cuál fue mi reacción?-me pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza- ¡vomite!, hahahaha me sentí enfermo. Me hubiese gustado gritarles, insultarlos, golpear al maldito de sasuke, pero que hice… pues el ridículo.

Volví a mi auto sin decirles una sola palabra, llegue a mi casa sintiéndome morir estaba mareado, creo que la impresión fue devastadora, fui al baño y cogí un puñado de tranquilizantes, los trague esperando simplemente descansar, estaba hecho una mierda, pero no pensaba en matarme, el problema es que la cantidad de tranquilizantes sobrepaso el límite de lo permitido, y mi cuerpo casi no lo resiste, cuando desperté después de un par de semanas no tenía ganas de nada ni siquiera de aclararles a todos lo que en verdad paso.

En mi mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena del auto torturándome. Paso un mes y seguía como muerto sin querer comer, sin poder dormir, sin ganas de nada, una tarde ella se apareció vestida de enfermera, me dijo que intento verme antes pero que mi madre no se lo permitió, jamás dijo lo siento, ella fue hasta allá para aclárame que no se sentía culpable, que yo no lograría nada chantajeándola con matarme, no lo lograría porque ella simplemente no me amo, no me ama y no creía que algún día logre hacerlo pues su amor era para sasuke yo solo fui el medio que ella utilizo para acercarse a él.

Debo darle las gracias a esa visita, esa fue la primera vez que pude verla de verdad, tal y como era. No le dije nada ni siquiera la mire solo la escuche y grabe en mi mente una a una todas sus palabras, cuando se fue me levante de la cama, no era justo que mi vida se fuera al caño por alguien como ella, por alguien que nunca me amo.

Poco a poco fui saliendo hacia adelante no voy a negar que es un duro proceso, pero hace dos noches que ya no tengo pesadillas, ya no se repite la imagen de ellos juntos en el coche, hace dos noche puedo dormir tranquilo y me despierto pensando en ti y en como complicaras mi vida ese día que empieza, es por eso que te lo cuento, no para que te enfrentes a ella, yo no tuve el valor de hacerlo y no te pediré a ti que lo hagas por mí, si te he dicho la verdad es porque creo que si existe una cura para borrar la enfermedad de la traición que me dejaron y eres tu Hinata, tu eres mi antídoto contra todo este veneno..

No sabía que decir, estaba impresionada con aquella historia, me quede pensando, imaginándome su dolor, buscando en mi torpe mente aquellas mágicas palabras que aliviasen su pesar y de pronto una duda golpeo mi mente…

- ¿Lloraste?-si soy una idiota, solté mi duda sin siquiera pensar lo.

- Ni una sola vez, algo me lo impide-contesto aun con la mirada gacha

Me levante del asiento me puse de cuclillas frente a él, con mi dedo levante su rostro, busque sus ojos y pedí:

- Por favor llora

- ¿Qué dices?-pregunto extrañado-

- Te pido que llores, que llores y mucho, bota de una buena vez tu dolor, si sigues guardándolo jamás lo superaras, ¡desahógate! no tengas miedo, yo estaré aquí a tu lado, te voy a abrazar fuerte y contare cada una de tus lágrimas y te las cambiare por besos y sonrisas, te lo prometo.

Me miraba incrédulo, pero su expresión fue cambiando al oír todo mi discurso, sus ojos se cristalizaron y la primera lagrima se hizo presente, volvía a sentarme a su lado y lo abrase de inmediato, deje que vaciara todo su dolor sobre mi hombro, lloro tanto que rompió mi corazón, se aferraba muy fuerte a mí, debido a eso por momentos me faltaba el aire, pero no importaba Naruto estaba limpiando su alma, no quería que le debiese ni una sola lagrima a esa zorra, ni al imbécil de su disque amigo.

Lloro hasta agotarse, tanto así que se quedó dormido sobre mi regazo, yo acariciaba su rostro, enredaba mi dedo entre su cabellera rubia haciendo rizos, se le veía relajado, con una expresión de serenidad, tenía los labios entre abiertos, haciéndolos ver apetitosos, sacudí mi cabeza alejando la tentación, y en ese momento el sonido del timbre indicando la hora del almuerzo despertó a Naruto de su sueño pacifico…

Se frotaba los ojos tratando de despertarse al mismo tiempo que bostezaba:

- Wuau por cuanto tiempo dormí-preguntaba estirándose—

- No mucho en realidad, mmm eto naruto… ¿tuuu estas mejor?

Aguardaba su respuesta ansiosa. El coloco sus dos manos por detrás de la nuca como soporte, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, respiro profundo y expulso el aire con una gran sonrisa…

- Estoy sinceramente aliviado, siento que el peso que llevo encima se hizo más liviano, el nudo que tenía en mi garganta se deshizo, tenías razón, en serio necesitaba desahogarme. ¡Gracias Hinata!

¿Por qué late tan fuerte mi corazón?, ¿que esta sensación que me invade el cuerpo?, ¿porque estoy temblando?, naruto solo acaba de besar mi mano. ¡No tengo porque estar nerviosa!, me decía a mí misma.

Retire mi mano de prisa, y al hacerlo note su sorpresa…

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? -propuse muy nerviosa tratando de salir de la situación incómoda en la que me encontraba

- De acuerdo-contesto pensativo-

- Ummm vale vámonos-dije adelantándome, pero él me tome del brazo

- ¿Dije algo que te molestara?-cuestiono algo dudoso y en sus palabras note preocupación

Mierda Hinata, el acaba de abrir su corazón para ti, y tú te pones en un plan estúpido-me regañaba mentalmente- más vale que arregles esto ¡ya!

- Claro que no tonto, es solo que tengo mucha hambre y pues cuando te veo me imagino un enorme plátano andante ha haha -genial si antes pensaba que era rara ahora seguro lo confirma, solo a mí se me pueden ocurrir tal estupidez para salir de un lio—

El me miro pestaño algunas cuantas veces y pregunto

- ¿un enorme plátano andante?

- ¡exacto! el amarillo de tu tinte y lo delgado que eres me hace verte como un plátano enorme

- vas otra vez con lo del tinte ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que soy rubio natural baka-ufff creo que lo conseguí, ya no se ve más preocupado ahora esta irritado-

- no tienes que apenarte conmigo, tu secreto está a salvo ahora dime-le dije codeándolo-¿qué tinte usas?

- ¡Que soy rubio natural tonta!, quieres que te muestre los pelos de abajo para que me creas-hablo irritado el ojiazul mientras hacia el ademan de desabrocharse los pantalones

- Pero que vulgar Namikaze- decía con tono burlón tapándome los ojos y dándole la espalda- ya de una buena vez dime que tinte usas, Es imposible que seas rubio natural y hayas ocupado el segundo puesto en el examen nacional, admítelo y se libre sal a la luz y grítale al mundo el número de decolorante que utilizas.

- ¡¿Pero que tienes contra los rubios?!-me preguntaba gritando notablemente fastidiado

- La verdad puros y sucios celos, me encanta ese tono dorado y en ti te va genial,-le dije mientras lo jalaba del brazo hacia un lado estampándole un beso en la mejilla, para después salir del gimnasio mientras lo oí decir entre risas…

- En serio eres impredecible.

Al llegar al salón los vi parados conversando al pie de la ventana, me detuve en la puerta y agachando la mirada cubrí con mi cerquillo mi rostro, me sentía mal con kiba había desahogado todo mi enojo con él, debe estar muy enojado y por otro lado esta Ino, extraño sus muestras de cariño y kami me salve hasta extraño verla coquetearle a kiba, y aunque no me guste debo admitir que los dos se ven muy bien juntos.

Naruto me trajo de nuevo a la tierra interrumpiendo mi lamento mental cuando tomo mi mano y jalo de mí dirigiéndonos hacia donde estaban ellos…

- ese par carece de inteligencia, pero también de maldad, están apenados contigo, piensan que te han lastimado, ¿no crees que deberías aliviar su pesar?-dijo naruto poniéndome delante de mis dos amigos y quedándose dos pasos atrás-

Kiba estaba al lado de ino y ambos me miraban sonriendo, los había extrañado tanto, al verlos tome coraje incline medio cuerpo hacia adelante y rogué:

- Lamento haberte gritado kiba, y lamento haber golpeado a tu hermano ino me gustaría que me perdonen y volvamos a ser amigos

kiba me abrazo feliz, me apretaba y samaqueaba tan fuerte que creía que me iba a reventar.

- ¡Hinaa!, ¡mi hinaaa!, ¡estaba tan triste sin ti!, ¡jamás te habías enojado conmigo no sabía que hacer!-lloriqueaba mi amigo mientras frotaba su rostro junto al mío.

Naruto cambio su expresión, no le caía en gracia como se estaba desarrollando la situación, pero kiba era mi amigo y yo lo quería al igual que a Ino, era imposible ocultar mi inmensa felicidad por haberlos recuperado a ambos.

- Yo también te extrañe Hina-grito ino uniéndose al abrazo, parecíamos un sándwich y yo era el relleno.

De pronto los tres nos chocamos con la mirada de naruto, nos miramos entre nosotros adivinándonos el pensamiento, se dibujó en nuestro rostro una sonrisa malévola mientras volvíamos a dirigir la mirada hacia Naruto, quien retrocedió asustado por nuestra expresión…

- ¡Abrazo de grupo!- gritamos los tres al mismo tiempo rodeando a naruto, quien trataba de huir a toda costa.

- ¡Oigan trio de tontos déjenme ya!, ¡me avergüenzan!, eran en vano sus gritos, pero de pronto su voz cambio se quedo quieto y una especie de aura negra lo cubrió. Al parecer solo ino y kiba se dieron cuenta de este detalle pues se alejaron antes de oírlo hablar.

- Si no me dejan en paz te juro kiba que te partiré el trasero y tu ino puedes ir olvidándote de aquello que me pediste y tu hina-antes de que termine su amenaza le di un lapo en la nuca y muy suelta de huesos le dije ya déjate de tonterías rubio, era solo un abrazo o prefieres esto.

Tome su corbata y lo jale hacia mí, al irme acercándome note su vista fija en mis labios, decidí humedeceros para él y olvidándome del lugar volví a besarlo suavemente apenas y fueron 10 segundos como mucho, pero eso basto para pintar sonrojos en nuestras caras.

Kiba e ino se quedaron tiesos de la impresión y todos los que estaban ahí igual.

Naruto me miro y dijo:

- Ya vámonos a comer

- ¡Que! Gritaron los presentes

- ¡A comer nuestros bentos! aclaro gritando naruto notablemente sonrojado-¡todos son una sarta de pervertidos!

Cogí los bentos lo más rápido que pude y ambos seguidos por ino y kiba huimos del salón.

**_Sentados sobre la hierba del patio:_**

Ninguno de los cuatro se atrevía hablar, solo comíamos en silencio naruto y yo teníamos la mirada centrada en nuestros bentos y kiba e ino no nos despegaban la mirada de encima, quise coger una servilleta y su mano se encontró con la mía nuestras miradas se juntaron ambos soltamos un resoplido y…

- Ya me harte de esta situación es de lo más incómoda-le dije a naruto-

- Cierto, ustedes dos ya dejen de mirarnos así, ¡son muy molestos!-hablo naruto para kiba e ino quienes no lo tomaron en cuenta-

- Hinata, ¡te gusta mucho mi hermano! ¿a que si?

- ¡Que! etooo bu- bueno, pues veras- suspire sintiéndome derrotada, no podía negarlo- ¡si y mucho!

Ahora los dos dirigieron sus penetrantes miradas al rubio

- ¿Por qué me miran así? ya les dije que es molesto

- ¡Queremos saber! hablo kiba

- ¿Saber?-naruto era experto haciéndose el desentendido

- Hinata acaba de decir que le gustas mucho, así que queremos saber ¿qué es lo que sientes tú por ella hermanito?

- ¡También me gusta mucho!

- Kyaaaaaaaaaa-ino salto sobre naruto- entonces crees de nuevo en el amor ¿verdad?

- No-respondió seco dejando asombrados a kiba e ino, yo entendía su respuesta pero eso no implicaba que no me doliera- no creo en el amor, pero si en Hinata y no pregunten porque, no se la respuesta, yo simplemente creo en ella.

Sonreí aliviada al terminar de oír su respuesta, por un momento sentí que mi corazón se detuvo al creer que la guerra por recuperar la fe en el amor de naruto estaba perdida.

- Basta con eso por ahora-dijo ino sonriendo, kiba solo afirmo con la cabeza.

El resto del día pasó volando, sin darnos cuenta ya las clases habían terminado, nos encontrábamos en la salida del instituto:

- Hina ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- pregunto kiba

- No es necesario, yo la llevo- contesto Naruto por mi

- Entonces los acompañamos dijo ino

- Que no es necesario, ¿acaso ustedes no tienen vida o qué?

- Hermanito no me digas que quieres estar a solas con Hinata, que malo la quieres para ti solito-dijo ino guiñándole un ojo a naruto

Yo esperaba toda clase de réplica por parte de Naruto pero…

- Pues sí, quiero estar a solas con ella, ustedes tienen algún problema con eso—respondió Naruto de manera serena, fijando su mirada en kiba.

- ¿De veras?-pregunto kiba, incrédulo

- Lo estoy diciendo claro o no-respondió Naruto

Kiba e Ino se miraron, luego ambos me miraron a mí, luego a Naruto, y luego volvieron a unir sus miradas que habían adquirido un brillo peculiar, se tomaron de las manos y gritaron como locos. Por nuestra parte nos quedamos observándolos como si fueran un duopack de bichos raros

- Viste kiba, te dije que poco a poco-decía ino alegre mientras sujetaba fuerte las manos de este

- Sí, ¡soy un genio!-dijo kiba igual de emocionado que ino sin dejar de verla

- Pero si fue mi idea-rezongaba cual niña ino

- ¿De qué hablan?-pregunte confundida

- De esto-contesto Naruto jalándome hacia él, levantándome el rostro y besándome sin pudor en frente de mis dos amigos

¡Oh por dios! esa era su lengua acariciando mis labios, como reacción innata abrí mi boca y él se introdujo dentro, literalmente lamio mi lengua con la suya y el escalofrió que recorrió mi columna vertebral fue tan placentero que tuve que apretar mis piernas una contra la otra para tratar de ahogar el orgasmo que tuve en ese preciso momento y delante de mis amigos….

Cuando se separó de mis labios yo aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, pérdida, disfrutando aun del placer que dejo en mí, lamí mis labios recogiendo el sabor de Naruto en ellos. Al abrir mis ojos, volví en mí y pude ver la cara de asombro que compartían ino y kiba estaban perplejos ante aquella escena, sus miradas penetrantes fueron difíciles de sostener para mí, por eso utilice a Naruto de escudo y me coloque detrás de él rogando que mis pantis no estén demasiado mojadas…

- ¿Van en serio?-pregunto ino

- Bueno, ambos decidimos ser egoístas y disfrutar el uno del otro-contesto Naruto

- Hinata ¿estas segura de esto?-me cuestiono kiba evidentemente preocupado

¿Si estoy segura?... me preguntaba a mí misma, esa interrogante hizo eco en mi razón y más viniendo de la persona de quien "estaba enamorada", sonreí al toparme con los ojos de Naruto, el solo verlo despejo cualquier señal de duda

- Claro que estoy segura-respondí a kiba, mientras me acurrucaba en la espalda de mi rubio

El solo sonrió, y de pronto las sonrisas de ino y kiba también se hicieron presentes, por mi parte seguía escondida detrás de Naruto, estaba apenada por causa del beso que Naruto me robo, ya luego me vengaría de él.

- Pues entonces me voy con kiba en su coche, toma te dejo el mío hermanito-dijo Ino, mientras le daba la llave a naruto-

- Vale gracias hermana, kiba cuida por favor de ella

- No te preocupes siempre lo hago y tu cuida mucho a mi Hinata-kiba se acercó al oído de naruto y susurro algo que para mí fue inaudible

- No tienes que preocuparte jamás la dañaría

- Siendo así, se cuidan mucho hasta mañana hina- dijo kiba

- Ummm hasta mañana respondí aun sin salir de mi escondite

- piensas vivir en mi espalda o que- moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo en su espalda afirmando a su pregunta

- pues es muy cómoda

- no seas tonta, ya no tienes que esconderte, ellos ya se fueron

- no me estoy escondiendo, además si así fuera no me tendría que esconder si tu no me hubieses besado de esa manera delante de ellos ¡¿que no tienes vergüenza?!.

- Mira quien habla, por lo menos yo lo hice delante de amigos, tú lo hiciste en medio del salón-se defendió naruto

- ¡Eso fue distinto!, fue un beso dulce y tierno, el tuyo fue muy...- jamás diría placentero, sensual y fantástico, noooooo, no lo hare

- Muy ¿qué?-me pregunto curioso, con una ceja levantada

- Muy desagradable-dije para ocultar la verdad

- Lo lamento no lo volver hacer, Será mejor que ya nos vayamos…

Durante todo el camino naruto no me hablo más que para pedirme la dirección de mi casa, volví a sentirlo distante, estoy segura que lo lastime con mi mentira, ese beso no fue para nada desagradable fue lo antónimo de desagradable.

Cuando por fin el auto se detuvo frente a mi casa decidí ser honesta, arrojaría a la basura mi vergüenza y seria franca con naruto…

- Te mentí, no fue para nada desagradable-trate de sincerarme-

- Hey no digas más, odio cuando la gente se compadece de mí y tratan de no herirme mintiéndome, es lo que más detesto, no hagas que te odie, así que por favor detente-su respuesta fue directa y cortante-

- Antes mentí porque estaba avergonzada, muy avergonzada pero ahora no miento en verdad me gusto—hable en vano. El aún seguía herido-

- Hinata sé que no debo ser muy bueno besando, ya han preferido otras bocas antes que la mía, no seas como ella y finjas que te agrada.

Plassss-sonido de bofetada

- Nunca más-dije despacio para luego gritar- ¡nunca más, me vuelvas a comparar con ella! ¡nunca! me oíste-naruto estaba con la cara hacia un lado, esta era la segunda vez que lo abofeteaba, y entonces sentí su dolor pude ver de nuevo la tristeza en sus seductores ojos azules y la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, no podía verlo sufrir, eso me partía el alma—eres un imbécil si te digo que me gusto es porque me gusto, incluso no pude evitar mojarme cuando lo hiciste, por eso te mentí, porque estoy apenada- sin pensarlo tome su mano y la dirigí hacia mi intimidad- vez puedes sentirlo aún sigo mojada por culpa tuya.

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y yo esquive la mirada diciendo:

- Ahora ya me crees

El trago saliva y no dijo palabra alguna

- Saque su mano y Salí corriendo del carro.

Cerré de un golpe la puerta de mi casa y fui hacia la ventana para ver la reacción de naruto. El solo observaba su mano tratando de procesar la información lentamente volví a ver su sonrisa y la tristeza e inseguridad que por un instante lo cubrieron desapareció por completo. Encendió su auto y se marchó.

¡Que acababa de hacer!, naruto creerá que soy una hentai…

Fui a tomar una ducha fría y a borrar la evidencia de placer que me dejó Naruto con aquel beso, cada vez que el jabón acariciaba mi piel, recordaba a naruto y deseaba que fuera sus mano las que recorrían mi cuerpo, sin planearlo de manera natural mis manos llegaron hasta mi intimidad, y temblé al recordar la sensación de la mano del rubio sobre esta, lentamente fui acariciándome, mi otra mano apretaba mi pecho y cuando mi dedo se deslizo hacia mi interior escapo de mi un gemido, solo podia pensar en él, en su boca, en su saliva, en sus manos, su manera de hablar, la forma como me mira, todo el me parece atractivo, y lo imagine aquí en la ducha conmigo acariciándome, besando mi piel desnuda e introduciéndose en mí, el ritmo de mi mano dándome placer aumento, solo podía gemir su nombre una y otra vez hasta que llegue a mi limite y el orgasmo doblego mis piernas logrando que cayese sobre mis rodillas en la ducha.

**_Mientras tanto en el departamento de ino... (Hasta aquí la historia ha sido contada por hinata pero creo que esta parte debe de ser contada por Naruto)_**

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude a mi cuarto, oí a ese par de tontos llamarme pero pase de ellos.

¿Por qué mierda estoy tan agitado?, sentía dolor en cierta zona de mi cuerpo que decidí liberar…

- Amigo tanto tiempo sin verte, llegue a pensar que habías muerto y mírate ahora firme como una roca sin dejar de palpitar.

Grandioso naruto, ya se te pego lo idiota, ahora hablo con mi pene será mejor me enfrié

Podría haberme bañado en medio del ártico y haber derretido hasta el último glaciar, ya que la calentura que llevaba encima era tremenda, quise dejar que mi erección desapareciera sola, pero cuando tome el jabón líquido y lo vacié sobre mi mano, ese líquido trasparente y pegajoso me hizo recordar la humedad de Hinata y mi vibrante amigo lo pedía a gritos, ya era inútil resistirme.

Exactamente con la misma mano que había sentido su intimidad tome a miembro y empecé a deslizar mi mano de arriba abajo ejerciendo cierta presión que me causaba placer.

Mi me mente estaba en blanco, solo recordaba su rubor y su rostro cuando sola guio mi mano hacia ella, era algo extremadamente sensual, deseaba poder palpar la totalidad de su figura, la soñé acompañándome en la ducha, desnuda dejando que la probara a mi gusto, el recordar su voz, sus besos y sobre todo lo húmeda que estaba hicieron que me venga.

Estaba recostado con una mano sobre la ducha, agitado pero no aliviado, aún seguía excitado, y necesitaba saciar mi perversión.

Fueron 10 veces más las que logre vaciarme imaginando el cuerpo de Hinata, permitiéndome penetrarla en sueños, hubiera seguido masturbándome toda la noche si no fuera por mi hermana y mi amigo que acabaron con mi sesión auto dada de placer.

- Hermano llevas casi dos horas en la ducha ¿te sientes bien?

- Lárguense, estoy bien

- Naruto ¿pasó algo con hinata?—pregunto kiba preocupado-. ¿Ustedes discutieron?

Eso era cierta habíamos discutido, pero no estaba molesto, yo lo que estaba era prendido, pero era obvio que no se los diría

- No, nada-menti-

- ¿seguro? ino la llamo a su casa pero su mama dice que se encerró en su cuarto y no quiere contestar

Al oír esto una sucia idea paso por mi mente, quizás ella también se está regalando placer pensando en mí, y esa maldita idea me volvió a excitar

- Se los juro todo está bien con Hinata, ya dejen de joder y lárguense de mi cuarto.

No veía la hora de que terminaran de arreglar mi propio departamento para largarme y disfrutar de mi privacidad.

- Naruto-dijo kiba muy serio- estamos preocupados por ti por favor sal de una buena vez queremos comprobar que estas bien.

Entonces lo entendí ellos creían que podía volver a intentar lo que jamás quise hacer, ósea atentar contra mi vida

Sonreí de lado y extrañamente me sentí feliz al saber que se preocupaban por mí…

- Vale, saldré para que estén contentos

Me coloque la bata y Salí

- Aprécienme estoy entero, ya están calmados, si no les molesta este hermoso chico se ira a dormir, ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo ya es tarde mañana llegara pronto y deben estar listo para disfrutar de él.-les decía de lo más contento-

- Nosotros también iremos a dormir entonces, descansa hermanito

- Descansa viejo-dijo kiba

- Hey kiba, asumo que tu dormirás en tu casa, bien lejos de la cama de mi hermana-bromee

- ¡Nee san! que dices kiba y yo jamás… ¡no digas cosas raras!

Me metí bajo las sabanas entre risas y pude oír claramente los gritos de kiba diciendo que era un enfermo y a mi hermana regañándome por mi impertinencia, pero pese a eso cuando cerré los ojos casi de inmediato pude relajarme y dormir

Al despertarme me sentía algo incómodo, me destape y maldije al cielo, hasta dormido me había venido, sí que hinata había logrado revivir a mi compañero…

**_ (Hasta aquí la narración de Naruto)_**

**xox**

**_En casa de hinata_**

- Hinata, ¿te pasa algo?, estas muy pensativa-preguntaba mi hermana

- Ah! No, no es nada solo estoy algo cansada por el insti.

- Ya veo y ¿cómo te va con tu novio falso?

Casi me atoro con la leche

- Ya me tengo que ir te contare más tarde-le dije a mi hermana mientras salía de mi casa a toda velocidad.

Al salir corriendo me topé con el pecho de alguien, cuando alce la mirada para disculparme me quede helada, era él, era naruto, aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y menos aun después de haberme acariciado pensando en el…

- Yo lo lamento-dijo llamando mi atención- No volveré a compararte con nadie, pero prométeme que siempre vamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro, no quiero que me mientas en nada y yo a cambio te juro que tampoco lo hare-

Yo pensé que estaría molesto y seguro creería que soy una cualquiera por haber hecho lo que hice, pensé que se alejaría de mí, que me miraría juzgándome, pero aquí estaba parado frente a mi pidiéndome disculpas, con sus suplicantes ojos azules…

- ¡Te lo prometo nunca más te mentiré!, aunque muera de vergüenza a causa de eso.-bote el aire de mis pulmones dispuesta a disculparme también por lo de ayer- naruto no quiero que pienses que soy de ese tipo de mujer, no sé porque hice eso, estaba desesperada y quería que me creyese y bueno no pensé muy bien lo que hacía, solo lo hice, ahora seguro tú piensas que soy una…-el me interrumpió, acercándose a mi oído continuo con mi oración incompleta-

- Una mujer tremendamente seductora, hermosa, impulsiva e inocente eso es lo que creo.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron…

- Hinata ¿quién es el?—pregunto hanabi interrumpiendo nuestra conversación

- ¡Una mini Hinata! ¡pero que bella!, yo soy naruto y tu preciosa-le pregunto naruto poniéndose a su altura

Hanabi estaba completamente roja mirando a Naruto,

- ¡Yo soy tu futura esposa!-grito mi hermana lanzándose a sus brazos dejando a naruto sorprendido y a mí aún mas

Él le sonrió muy tierno, yo por mi parte me sentía celosa, con ganas de ahorcar a hanabi por su atrevimiento y Naruto ese tonto rubio, ¿como se atrevía a coquetearle a una niña

- Pues soy muy afortunado, me casare con una hermosa damita entonces.

- ¡Ni de coña!, le dije separando a mi hermana de el

- Hanabi, Naruto no se va a casar contigo, él es mío así que no va a poder, ¿entendiste?

- Pero nee san, a él le gusta la idea ¿verdad que si futuro esposo?-dijo hanabi guiñándole un ojo a naruto

Mire a naruto como poseída y el notando mi estado emocional le contesto a hanabi:

- Me encantaría ser tu esposo eres muy hermosa, pero hinata tiene razón yo soy solo de ella

La chantajista de mi hermanita comenzó a sollozar llenando de culpa mi corazón, naruto la abrazo para consolarla, yo estaba arrepentida de haber sido tan cruel con las ilusiones de mi pobre hermanita… pero de pronto ella levanto su mirada me miro y sonrió malévola mientras movía sus cejas, la muy sínica estaba fingiendo y disfrutando de los brazos de naruto, me saco la lengua y cuando naruto por fin se separó de ella, el saco un pañuelo y seco sus lágrimas diciendo:

- Ya seguro pronto encontrara a alguien que sin explicación alguna no pueda separase de ti y sin conocerte sienta que eres lo más importante que tiene en la vida-sonreí dichosa al escuchar estas palabras, pero de nuevo la maquiavélica de hanabi me sacó de quicio al volver a acurrucarse en los brazos de Mi rubio-

- No le creas es una farsante no está llorando en serio-le dije a Naruto

- Hinata ¡basta ya! la vas a Hacer llorar de nuevo-me regaño naruto serio

- Pe- pero

- pero nada, es solo una niña pequeña-separo a hanabi de sus brazos diciendo- bueno preciosa ya debemos irnos, pórtate bien

hanabi solo asintió, nuestras miradas chocaron y hubo fuego en ellas, mi hermanita de verdad se había quedado prendida de naruto.

- Naruto nee, no me rendiré luchare por ti y te mostrare que seré mejor esposa que hina grito mi hermana mientras ambos nos alejábamos rumbo al insti.

- Pequeña diabla, es tan astuta, ya vera en la casa, ni sueñe que esta vez dejare que se salga con la suya-decía entre diente ofuscada pasando de naruto quien solo caminaba detrás de mí con las manos en el bolsillo esperando que me tranquilice

Quizás se habrá cansado de esperar que me calme, así que decidió calmarme por su cuenta. Me abrazo por detrás, sacándome de mi enojo de golpe, acurruco su rostro entre mi hombro y buscando mi oído me dijo

- Solo tuyo, eso fue lo que dijiste, que era solo tuyo y es cierto, yo te pertenezco, no tienes de que preocuparte

Su voz tan sensual, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y sus brazos atrapando mi cuerpo inundaron de felicidad mi ser entero.

El sonido de la campana avisando el inicio de las clases nos devolvió a la tierra naruto cogió mi mano y me jalo corriendo por los pasillos del insti.

Nuestra aula gracias al cielo estaba aún sin el docente, nos dejamos caer en nuestros pupitres descansando por la maratónica carrera que acabamos de terminar.

El día trascurrió sin más, cada descanso que teníamos nos escapábamos de kiba e Ino para disfrutar solo uno de la compañía del otro, durante el almuerzo conversábamos de cualquier tontería, pero gracias a eso pude descubrir algo más de naruto, por ejemplo que era alérgico a las almendras y que su color favorito era el naranja, le gustaba el rock y odiaba a los imitadores de Michael Jackson.

Durante todo el día no nos besamos y extrañaba la calidez de sus labios, ya estábamos a punto de despedirnos y no quería terminar el día sin sentirlo.

- Naruto- lo llame nerviosa

- Dime hinata

- ¿Yo puedo darte un beso?-dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos-

- No, que tal mejor si son dos.

- Pues si tu insistes

Me gustaba dejarme guiar por él, movía mis labios conforme los suyos me lo pedían, lo había necesitado tanto, fue muy embriagador sentir el golpe de su respiración sobre mi rostro y cuando estuve a punto de enredar mis manos en su cuello oímos la puerta abrirse y nos despegamos de inmediato…

- ¡Hola naruto neee!-saludaba mi hermana ignorándome por completo

- Hola pequeña hina que tal tu día

- No me llames así soy hanabi-exigió mi hermana sonando adorable

- Lo siento hanabi

- Hoy me fue genial porque conocí a mi futuro esposo-decía alegre—

- Sigues con eso-me metí en la conversación tan amena de ambos

- Pues sí y no entiendo por qué te molesta tanto, ¿tu no estabas enamorada de kiba acaso?

Un balde de agua fría, así fueron sus palabras, me quede inmóvil ante la pregunta de mi hermana, ¿cómo es posible que olvide que estoy enamorada de alguien?

Los ojos de Naruto estaban pendientes de mí, pero yo no tuve respuesta, me quede pensando confundida

El solo se levantó se despido dulcemente de mi hermana con una sonrisa, se puso delante de mí, beso mi frente y se marchó dejándome parada, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Hey hinata, ¡lo lamento mucho!, me pase en serio por favor perdóname, no pensé bien lo que decía-dijo mi hermana

No respondí solo entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y me tumbe en la cama pensando en las palabras de hanabi…

Era cierto estaba enamorada de kiba o eso creía. ¿Que siento realmente por él? me preguntaba una y otra vez y esa idea no me dejo conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, me fui muy temprano al instituto, mi hermana aún no estaba despierta, cosa que agradecí.

Al entrar al salón esperaba que este se encontrara vacío, pero no, él estaba aquí también

- ¿Tampoco dormiste? -pregunto naruto

- Ummm—solo esa fue mi respuesta

- No te sientas mal Hinata, recuerda que eso ya yo lo sabía, te dije que sería egoísta, así que no pienso dejarte ir por él, a menos que tu me lo pidas, dime ¿quieres que me aleje de ti?

- ¡No, no quiero!

- Y si él te lo pide, si kiba te pide que me dejes para estar con él ¿lo harías?

De pronto esa pregunta se hizo de fácil solución

- No podría dejarte aunque quisiera. Ya te dije que algo me atrae a ti

- ¿No estas segura si lo amas?

- Si estoy segura de amarlo, pero tú me confundes

- Ya veo que lio

- Sabíamos que sería complicado-le respondí-

- No me importa, recuerda que tú también decidiste ser egoísta. Ahora olvídalo ven aquí y regálame un beso- me pidió naruto—

Ni bien termino su pedido corrí a su pupitre y lo bese suave como disculpándome.

- ¿terminaste la tarea que nos dejó anko?-pregunto naruto terminando con la magia de aquel beso

- ¿Qué tarea?

Naruto aclaro la voz y remedo a la maestra:

- Ustedes dos no piensen que sean librado de mi furia los jodere haciendo que resuelvan toda la primera unidad del inútil libro de física para la próxima clase-dejando su vos impostada dijo-ósea hoy

- ¡No puede ser! ¡no puede ser! ¡no puede ser!-trataba de negarlo aver si así se convertía en mentira

- ¡Lo olvidaste!

Me tape el rostro por la vergüenza mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

- Pues este oxigenado, ya tiene resuelto todo-dijo sarcástico naruto-quizás me anime a prestarte mis respuestas, pero todo tiene un precio

- Así y ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- Acompañe de viaje, tengo que irme a estados unidos por algunos asuntos de negocios y es muy aburrido ir solo así que pensé que podrías acompañarme

- Olvídalo, me da flojera, hare el trabajo yo sola, ni que fuera tan difícil si lo has podido hacer tu cualquiera puede

- Me parece bien

- Además son solo unos cuantos ejercicios

- Compruébalo por ti misma

Abrí mi libro y mi alma se escapó de mi cuerpo, eran más de mil ejercicios uno cada vez más complicado que otro

- Es una broma- dije derrotada

- Si yo pude cualquiera podrá verdad, buena suerte-dijo naruto tomándome el pelo—

- ¡Acepto, iré contigo!-cambie de opinión despues de ver que era imposible que yo sola pueda con todo-

- Pues nop, ya caduco la oferta

- Por favor naruto

- Bueno si me ruegas de esa manera tendré piedad contigo

- Eres un baaaka- hable entre dientes

- ¿Qué dijiste?.-pregunto meneando el libro

- Nada no dije nada-conteste negando con ambas manos-

- Eso pensé-dijo sonriendo y golpeando mi cabeza suavemente con el libro-

Los compañeros llegaron uno tras otro mientras yo copiaba las respuestas de Naruto. kiba e ino se hicieron presentes

- Buenos días hinata ¿cómo estás?

- Estoy muy ocupada, perdonen pero ahora no puedo hablar

Naruto solo reía mientras me veía copiar desesperada

- Hey hermano, kiba y yo mañana te tenemos una gran sorpresa

- Odio las sorpresas-contesto naruto-

- ¿Qué dices?, aun sigues disfrutando de la última sorpresa que te di-decía ino mientras me señalaba

Naruto solo sonreía mirándome embobado

- De que se trata ¿no le vas a presentar a otra cierto?-deje de inmediato de copiar y le pregunte a ino-

- ¡Claro que no! Hina no te preocupes, es otra cosa completamente distinta

Enrojecí al darme cuenta de mi reacción, volví a coger el lápiz y continúe copiando a toda velocidad

- Hinata mañana nos puedes acompañar a dar un paseo

- No puedo kiba ya tengo planees con…interrumpió naruto

- Con su madre, ellas se van a visitar a un pariente ¿cierto hinata?

No tenía tiempo de preguntar el porqué de su mentira si no acababa de copiar, la maestra anko me mataría o peor me reprobaría, sé que mis prioridades son extrañas pero qué más da…

- Aja lo que él dijo-contestaba sin dejar de escribir

- ¡Qué pena Hina! pero igual espero que te diviertas

**Xox**

Ufffffff por fin termine un segundo antes de que la maestra cruzara por la puerta, gracias a kami nos tocaba con ella a la ultima hora.

Ni bien se sentó nos pidió nuestros trabajos, le dio una ojeada rápido y nos miró incrédula. Estoy segura que pensaba que no podríamos con estos ejercicios y estaba en lo cierto al menos conmigo.

Naruto no me pudo acompañar a mi casa, tenia algunos asuntos que atender por eso kiba e ino me trajeron, ellos hablaban se reían, se les veía felices juntos y de pronto me pregunte ¿dónde estaban aquellos celos que antes me sofocaban?

Llegue a mi casa y hanabi me estaba esperando en la puerta de mi cuarto con su muñeca favorita, ni bien me vio estiro sus brazos ofreciéndome su muñeca mientras decía

- Lo lamento mucho hermana, no quise ponerte triste, ¡toma te doy a zuzu como muestra de mi arrepentimiento!.

Yo tome a su muñeca la observe y me sentí conmovida, me estaba obsequiando su tesoro más valioso, aquella muñeca que papa le trajo en su primer cumpleaños, mi pobre hermana de verdad estaba triste por mi culpa. La abrace fuerte y le dije:

- baka no estoy molesta, no tienes que darme a zuzu.

- Pero a mí me gusta mucho Naruto y en verdad lo quiero para mi

- Pues da lo mejor de ti, yo no pienso dejártelo

Ella me abrazo y rompió en llanto

- Gracias hina

- De nada

- Hanabi ¿dónde esta mama?

- Está en la oficina de papa

- Vale iré a hablar con ella de acuerdo, ahora vuelvo

- Claro

Tuve que implorar el permiso de mi madre y despues de tantas y tantas suplicas me dejo ir a visitar a mi hermano Neji, esa era la excusa, iría a estados unidos a ver a mi hermano pues lo extrañaba demasiado, le pedí a mi madre que no le visara de mi llegada porque quería sorprenderlo, pero la verdad es que si mi mama le contaba a Neji que iba a verlo el seguro hubiese dicho que no.

**Xox**

- Waua iremos aquí-pregunte asombrada—

- Pues sí, es el avión de mi familia-contesto naruto extrañado—

Mis padres son ricos, pero a comparación a la fortuna de Naruto, yo debo ser algo así como una mendiga

- ¿Tu familia tiene tanto dinero?

- De que te sorprendes, la tuya también tiene un avión privado

- Si pero es una mosca comparado con este

- Baaka-me regaño el rubio

- ¿No deberías estar en una escuela de elite?-pregunte curiosa-

- Y lo estoy, corrección lo estamos

- Claro, pero yo me refiero a una mejor

- Pues estuve en una y me pareció demasiado presuntuosa y poco educativa, así que elegí estudiar con mi hermana en el mismo instituto en el cual estudiaron mis padres

- ¡Igual que yo!, mi padre también estudio en nuestro insti

- ¡Hahaha que casualidad!-dijimos los dos almismo tiempo

- ¿Hinata?, no que estarías de viaje con tu madre-escuche la voz de ino y se me pararon todos los bellos del cuerpo—

- Ustedes dos ¿qué hacen acá?-pregunto naruto

- ¡Sorpresa nosotros te haremos compañía hermano!, no etas feliz, sé que odias viajar solo

- Es una joda-dijo naruto dejando caer ambas manos y jorobándose cansado-

Naruto se quedó parado mientras kiba e ino me arrastraban dentro del avión

- Bájense de una buena vez-exigía naruto

- Como quieres que hagamos algo así, no ves que ya estamos volando

- Tengan—naruto les aventó un par de paracaídas- ¡solo salten!

- Eres un mal amigo naruto como pides algo así, a tu amigo casi hermano

- Eres mi casi hermano porque intentas ligarte a mi hermana-grito naruto

- Naruto ya te dije que no andes diciendo cosas raras sobre kiba y yo- replicaba ino, mientras kiba tenía a Naruto ahorcándolo con su brazo en una especie de llave

- Eres un boca suelta, como te atreves a pensar eso de mi-decía kiba apretado cada vez más su cuello

Yo no pude aguantar más la risa y sonreí, deje escapar mis carcajadas y todos se quedaron viéndome, pasaron unos segundos y mi risa los contagio a todos quienes ahora se reían en coro.

Cuando aterrizamos kiba y naruto se quedaron charlando con el piloto indicándole la hora de retorno.

Ino me llevo hacia el centro del aeropuerto que estaba repleto de personas, unos tipos bastante guapos se acercaron a ella, que parecía encajar perfectamente en ese lugar, era igual de rubia que la mayoría de personas aquí, con un color de ojos nada fuera de lo común en esta parte del mundo y sus ingles era bastante fluido, yo apenas y entendía la mitad de la charla

- Oh ella es Hinata, es mi hermana-le decía ino a uno de los dos muchachos guapos que se nos acercaron-

- she is very beautiful, I would love to buy you dinner(ella es muy hermosa, me encantaría invitarla a cenar)-dijo el de ojos verdes y cabellera oscura, intimidándome, pues había comprendido perfectamente sus palabras y su forma de mírame me desagradaba—I can accompany them to know the city and if you'll allow me to teach that men are passionate Here…(puedo acompañarlas a conocer la ciudad y si me lo permiten les enseñare que apasionados somos los hombres de por aquí)

- we can teach them how hard hit real men if not you get now (nosotros podemos enseñarles que tan duro golpeamos los hombres de verdad si no se largan ahora mismo)-dijo naruto, en un perfecto inglés, mientras me colocaba detrás suyo y kiba hacia lo mismo con ino.

- naruto first you think if I break the trachea to this(naruto que te parece si primero le rompo la traquea a este)-dijo kiba tronándose los dedos

La mirada y las palabras de naruto y kiba sonaron tan fuertes que los tipos se asustaron y se marcharon de inmediato…

- valientes seductores.-se quejó ino-

- ¿que creía que estabas haciendo?, ¡no te puedo dejar sola ni un segundo porque te metes en problemas!- le reclamaba kiba a ino

Salí de la espalda de naruto y contemple la escena, por primera vez percibí la realidad… a kiba le gustaba Ino, él estaba enamorado de ella.

Naruto coloco su mano sobre mi hombro y pregunto:

- ¿estás bien?

- si, respondí aun asimilando la verdad

- bueno yo debo irme por un par de horas, quédate en el hotel con ellos yo vendré pronto y saldremos a pasear vale-me hablo el ojiazul

- no, yo iré a ver a mi hermano por un rato y volveré a tiempo para salir a pasear

- ¿Hermano?, no sabía que tenías uno

- Su nombre es neji y vive aquí

- Es mayor que tú,

- Si

- Por cierto ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué ino y tu están en la misma clase?… no será que tú te quedaste o ella se adelanto

- En ambas opciones yo soy el mayor y el tonto-naruto se veía fastidiado por mi deducción-

- Ino es muy lista tiene el mejor promedio de la clase, además parece más joven que tu

- Ahora aparte de bruto tengo cara de viejo…-definitivamente lo había hecho enojar-

- Si no me lo quieres decir le preguntare a ella-le dije restándole importancia a sus quejas-

- Ino ¿cuál es tu edad?

- Yo tengo 16 pero faltan pocos meses para mi cumple

- Y tú hermano, ¿Cuántos tiene?

- ¿Mi hermano?, pues la misma

- ¿Qué?, no me digas que es adoptado-deducía mientras kiba le tapaba la boca a naruto, y lo detenia, para que no fuera a matarme-

- No hinata, ¡qué cosas se te ocurren!, nosotros somos mellizos, y gracias a dios iguales a nuestro padre, él es muy guapo.

- ¿Mellizos?

- Vamos hinata, no me digas que no lo dedujiste-dijo kiba riéndose

- y tu Hina ¿cuántos años tienes?

- voy a cumplir 16

- si eres una niña- grito ino sorprendida

- y una muy tonta -agrego Naruto, dándome un golpe suave con su puño en la cabeza-bueno ya me voy cuídate y saluda a tu hermano.

Camino algunos pasos se detuvo y dijo sin voltear a verme:

- baaaaaaaaaka

**_xox_**

Fui hasta al departamento de Neji, acompañada por mis dos inseparables amigos pero el portero me dijo que él se había ido de viaje con su "novia", no tenía idea que Neji estuviera saliendo con alguien, en fin él era tan reservado.

Llame a mi mama desde el departamento de mi hermano para que mi mentira fuese perfecta y comprobara que en verdad estaba donde le dije

Le conté que mi hermano no estaba, pero omite que se había ido con su novia, seguro y mi madre se muere si le digo algo así…

Regresare en el vuelo de mañana le dije, descansare hoy aquí agregue.

Después de aquella llamada, mis dos inseparables amigos y yo nos fuimos rumbo al hotel, para descansar un rato y esperar a naruto.

- Es aquí, no te parece bello hinata-me pregunto ino mostrándome el hotel.

Yo me quede asombrada, no por la belleza del hotel, pues yo ya la conocía, mi padre, era accionista de este preciso hotel, eso quería decir que es más que seguro que nuestros padres se conozcan, además Naruto dijo que su papa fue al mismo insti que el mío, quizás de ahí habrán decidido hacer negocios juntos.

- Tierra llamando a hina-dijo kiba-

- Lo lamento, estaba pensando tonterías-me disculpe-

Cuando entramos todos se movilizaron de inmediato, por la presencia de ino, la hija del dueño estaba allí.

- Señorita Namikaze, tenga buenos días que habitación va a querer.

- Dame el Pent-house por favor.

- Señorita lo lamento, no voy a poder satisfacer su pedido

- ¿Cómo?¿ porque no?, pregunto ino fastidiada

- Pues vera el Pent-house, es de uso exclusivo cuando la señorita Hyuga está aquí.-dijo la recepcionista haciendo una reverencia-

- Rouse, descuida por mí no hay problema, yo vengo con ella, todos cabemos de sobra allí-le dije a la recepcionista quien ya era conocida mía, por la cantidad de veces que había estado aquí, con mi familia.

- A ver no entiendo que pasa acá-pregunto kiba a ino-no que es el hotel de tu familia, porque le dan más prioridad a hinata.

Ino lucia muy confundida, estaba esperando mi explicación…

- Bu- bueno es que mi padre tiene la mitad de las acciones ha haha—reia nerviosa

- En serio que chico es el mundo, ósea nuestros padres deben conocerse.-decía ino ya más relajada y contenta-

- Eso justo lo que estaba pensando—le confesé-

- Me muero por ver la cara de Naruto cuando le cuente que su suegro es amigo de su padre-dijo kiba riendo

- No es necesario decirle, son solo tonterías, hay que dejar que naruto se relaje, no lo fastidiemos solo por hoy-les pedí a ambos

- Vale si tú lo quiere así.

Nos instalamos y mis amigos decidieron ir a disfrutar de la piscina, por mi parte decidí quedarme en la habitación darme un duchazo y descansar un rato.

Estaba durmiendo de lo más relajada cuando de pronto ino entro gritando:

- Hina, nos vamos ya

- ¿Qué?, ¿adonde?

- No preguntes nada, y apúrate, no hay tiempo para que te cambies ella viene para acá y está enfadada

Kiba recogió mis pertenencias e ino aun en ropa de baño me abrazo fuerte y le pidió a mi amigo:

- Por favor cuídala, sabes qué pasaría si ella la ve. Yo me encargare de que no entere de su nombre

- ¡No me voy! tengo que esperar a Naruto-grite firme-

- Toma habla con él en el camino, kiba ya sácala de aquí.

Kiba afirmo con la cabeza me tomo del brazo y me saco prácticamente a jalones del hotel:

- ¡¿Ino dime que paso?!

- Soy yo Naruto

- Hinata, ¿cómo estás?, ¿no te ha pasado nada cierto? dime que estas bien, no te ha hecho daño la bruja

Naruto estaba preocupado y alterado y eso solo me confundía mas

- Estoy bien, pero no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti

- Escúchame hina, todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname por favor, te juro que cuando te pedí que vinieras no me imaginaba que ella estaría acá, por favor confía en mí y súbete al maldito avión lo más pronto que puedas, yo iré en el siguiente con ino

- ¿Por qué? , ¡no quiero! ¿a que le tienes tanto miedo?

- A perderte, a que te lastimen por mi culpa, te lo ruego hina vete ya, juro que cuando llegue a casa te explicare todo ahora solo confía

- está bien

Estaba tan desconcertada, no entendía que diablos había sido todo eso, porque Naruto, ino y kiba estaban tan aterrorizados ¿quién me podría hacer daño y porque?…

- Kiba necesito una explicación o me voy a volver loca tratando de entender que fue lo que paso, ¿porque todos estaban tan alterados y aterrados?

- Es por ella, no sé cómo lo hizo pero se enteró de que naruto había venido acompañado por una mujer aparte de su hermana.

- ¿Quién es ella?, ¿quién es la bruja? y ¿porque le temen tanto?

- Es Kushina la madre de ellos, ella juro que destruiría a la próxima mujer que se acercara a su hijo, no permitirá que lo lastimen de nuevo, además… kiba se calló de golpe

- Además ¿Qué?

- Creo que eso debería contártelo naruto personalmente.

- ¿En verdad creen que ella me lastimaría?

- Sin lugar a duda, ella es capaz de todo.

- Pero yo no quiero lastimar a Naruto, no entiendo porque me dañaría

- Para que entiendas naruto tiene que contarte toda la historia, y ya te dije que no ínsitas, yo no lo hare, no me corresponde.

La madre de naruto, en verdad era tan peligrosa, ¿en serio sería capaz de "destruirme" solo por acercarme a su hijo?...

* * *

_**hasta aqui este capitulo, espero les guste, ummm pues veran... estaba pensando en agregar algo de lemon, pero no lo hare si a ustedes le molesta, porfa quiero saber su opinion que dicen?. bueno me despido con mil besos para todos y espero sus reviews con ansias. byeeee**_


End file.
